The Real Home
by YinYueMengxiang
Summary: The forgotten prophecy of the Warrior Promised, comes to the fore when a prince asks for help to the Jade Palace. They do not know is that on the way to this great battle will encounter obstacles that could never have imagined, and will discover more hidden facts. They'll have to learn that home is where the heart is. VERSION in english of El Verdadero Hogar.
1. Great Empire of the Past

**Hello! That is a version of El Verdadero Hogar, to my friend M4d G4rl and other people who read only in english (or read better in that lenguage), so that can undertand my fanfic.**

**PROBABLY that is silly, but it's only the beginning**

**Enjoy and any doubt, question me.**

**Now, the first chapter in english.**

* * *

After a long day of training, the warriors went to the kitchen where they found Po preparing dinner.

Everything was going as usual. Crane, Mantis and Monkey making jokes and trying to irritate Viper and Tigress, betting that she wouldn't smile. As they talked about training, bandits or threatened to hit those three if they continued to make jokes. That was until Tigress cast a glance they knew and feared.

- The pasta is ready - said Po, serving friends and himself.

After some time of silence and concentration in the food, the panda broke the silence:

- And then, tomorrow is our day off, what do you think we get talking and telling some stories?

- Uh, I love stories! - Mantis said excitedly.

- I'll tell stories terroooor - Monkey tried to make the most sinister expression and voice she could, making friends laugh because don't worked.

- It may be, we will meet in my room - Crane concluded and all nodded.

Everyone helped with the cleaning, so they could make their meeting faster. Arriving at Crane's room, they sat in a circle and Monkey began with their horrifying stories about ghosts that he swore were real, trying to scare friends. Managed to scare the panda and Viper leave a little shaken. She say you can not play with souls as Monkey did, he spoke of the characters of the stories in a very sarcastic and playful.

Then started telling legends of China. And Po began counting those that his father used to tell him, and believed that the legend was true.

- This is the legend of a great tigers' empire that was started in southern China... - Tigress, who was bored by attempts to scare by Monkey, opened her eyes and listened.

**The Legend of the Great Empire:**

_Master Oogway used to tell this story as a lesson, and how the prophecy to be held after of the Dragon Warrior._

_For over a hundred years, a young tiger named Hu Yong who was the leader of a gang of bandits, he left the life of thief after meeting the old turtle. She told him he had a good heart. He returned to the land where he was born and the tigers who lived there, made him emperor. Gradually, several cats and other species of animals joined the empire._

_Hu married a white tigress named Ming. She gave birth to two sons, Zhen De, much loved and a few years later, Hui Nuan who was jealous of his father, who devoted himself almost entirely to the older brother. Oogway warned that the youngest could become bad if it had not a good example, but Hu misunderstood, and used Zhen as an example, leaving the younger with more rancor._

_It was the custom in certain age if he had a prediction of the future. Zhen would be a ruler loved as Hu Yong, also good father and husband, since evil did not cross his way, no one understood. And Hui Nuan should get rid of the evil of your heart, but be defeated twice and the second would be the Promised Warrior._

_The love of the brethren was a tigress called Akame, but she loved Zhen, who took the throne and married her. They were close to happiness expecting their first child, but in an attack on the emperor was ambushed and killed, Hui was discovered by the widow. With hatred, he took the throne wanting to conquer China, Akame was forced to be his wife and his nephew Dishi would be created as his son. Oogway and the ancients the Furious Five. Hui fled, taking his wife and her son._

-... and this story is now only a legend that shows that we must be careful with our actions and give attention to those who are important to us because if we do not, we can take a path of no return.

- Wow! Now you appear to Master Oogway to talking - Monkey joked eyes widening.

- Really?!

- No - replied seriously Monkey with Mantis and Crane let out the laughter - as you are naive, Po!

- I think it was an amazing story and the moral is great - defended Viper, throwing for others a serious look. That didn't stop laughs.

- Thanks, Viper. Well, I think I'll go to my room, it's late and tomorrow I help my father in the restaurant - said already heading for the door, followed by the others.

They said good night to each other and went to their rooms. Viper stopped near the Tigress who was entering her room. Was the only one who noticed how feline behaved after hearing the story and worried to her.

- Tigress ...

- Yes?

- There is something wrong with you?

- No - Viper looked at her friend waiting for her to say the truth, and after a pause - okay... I liked the story he told, and even imagined that if was true, would have a chance to belong this empire.

- I see. Look, do not lose hope, do not. Po found his past, maybe someday you'll find yours.

- Right. Good night - if Tigress said smiling a little.

- Good night.

* * *

- We're coming, sir - said the soldier on quarter of his leader.

- Hm, it's good to go back home, is not it, my love? We'll cure you and rebuild what was taken from us.

- Of course, sir - said a female voice, looked exhausted. His health wasn't good and couldn't endure her husband around.

They were in a big boat, followed by smaller boats, fully manned. Their destination was a land abandoned by them long ago to just continue to the whims of their leader and have his reckoning with a certain group that lurked.

- They used the word to make my soldiers stay against me, but they'll pay, I'll find them and they'll suffer!

* * *

**The names that I chose**

**Hu Yong - tiger brave.**  
**Ming - bright**  
**Zhen De - precious virtue**  
**Hui Nuan - intelligence genial**  
**Akame - divine**  
**Dishi - man of virtue**  
**-**  
**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and if it is as I think, have a lot to be discovered.**  
**You know, leave a comment! Bye. o /**


	2. Secrets and Suspicions

**Hey guys, here, the new chapter. I'll update every day that story for it can arrive where are the spanish version.  
**

**This language is more easy to translate and how tomorrow is saturday, I can do that haha.**

**SORRY for the orthographic errors**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

It was morning, were almost in their ancient land and Akame was sitting on the deck of the boat all alone and thinking that it was time to tell the truth. It was time to deliver the Dishi what was yours and leave the rest to the great god, destiny.

Was taken from his thoughts by a paw on his shoulder. Hui sat in the chair that was next to his wife, who he loved so much, the least always said. Looked at her fondly as she always did and was calm as ever since she agreed to the marriage, of course, with its terms.

- Dear Akame, then return to our home and the healer had undertaken to get rid of this evil. And meanwhile, I'll prepare our kingdom to our family.

- Thank you, dear, I like to see you happy - she smiled. She really liked seeing him like that, just did not want things to be so. But nothing now could be changed, she forgave him because he never hurt a certain creature that she could protect and have around - have you seen my son?

- He is training and before lunch, will help me with strategies for domination of the province.

- Oh, then it's fine. I want to talk to him, his birthday is coming up and ...

- We can not forecast exactly how that is!

- You can rewrite the scroll, but can not change his destiny, can not change what he'll do - extolling the voice countered Akame - Unfortunately, for you.

- You always wished for this, is not it? - He looked down, upset, because always imagined it.

- Do not put words in my mouth. You know I only agreed to this to protect it, even if I do not like how you treated our servants when you took the throne and much less what you intend to rule this earth again.

- I know, you could never love me, but what matters is to have you as my empress. And about that, don't is your choice. They should pay and you know it, I will not give up my revenge and reclaim what is mine - left the the deck to be alone in a room.

Was angered by the comments of his wife and wouldn't allow that Dishi knew the truth. What he sustained life would fall and would have to break the deal done with his beloved Akame. What he did not know, is that the young tiger had heard a part of the discussion, the part that talked about your destination and he went to his room before it was caught by father, or who he thought was his father.

The young tiger sat on her bed looking ahead, worried about the message that your gift could contain. He imagined his mother deliver anyway, but didn't know whether to accept and read, was thinking it wasn't something safe.

"I wonder, what is written on that parchment to my father didn't want me to get? I never would be against him, if it does, I not accept my destiny, he is my father."

Little did he know that his destiny had something besides going against his father, he had a secret he would never think exist.

In turn, Hui Nuan was informed of espionage, and was sure he understood what her mother meant. So, now began to think of a way to get rid of the boy.

- When aportarmos to receive new recruits of my army, we'll give way in Dishi - Hui said to the guard who informed him - I'm still thinking about how to do this exactly, but we'll get tomorrow, we have time to make sure that the prince knows the history of his real father, and if know, I'm sorry for Akame, but I have to break my promise.

* * *

In the Valley of Peace, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were sending some boars thieves to prison. They confessed that they thought of robbing the valley just before the sounded of the gong for the warriors not took them for the arrest, again.

Boars were the same who robbed only to eat or have money to eat, were not dangerous, but frightened the residents.

Returning to the Jade Palace, Po every time she climbed the stairs, it was with less effort. Was gradually improving their skills and resistence, but at the time of a fight he don't care for tired, don't exist at that time, fighting was his life. Especially with their idols and friends. They went into the kitchen, he would do the lunch for them to continue with training.

- Lunch is served, guys - came near the table holding the bowls of your friends. Until Tigress ate the delicious noodles of your friend.

- Thank you - they all said.

And during the meal, Master Shifu appears.

- Students, I need to get out to deliver a message, this can't expect, and how to not be here to accompany this stage of your training, there will be no training today, but stay tuned for any sign of evildoers.

- Why not ask to Zeng deliver, master? - Po asked without understanding.

- It's a really important message and no one can divert it to its destination. Zeng would be no match if some thug decided to attack him for any reason. I'll be back tomorrow for lunch.

Po nodded to show he understood. After a bow of respect to his master, he was gone and the six warriors finished their meal amid jokes of every day. When they finished, the panda was washing the dishes and before the others come out of the kitchen, broke the silence.

- Guys, what do you think of going to the valley for a walk or have dinner at the restaurant so my dad today?

- Barely finished eating and you're already thinking about eating again? - Asked Mantis with wide eyes, causing others don't hold back laughter.

- Isn't that haha - Po was embarrassed - I was just thinking about what we could do because we will not have to continue the training.

- All right, so we took advantage and look the movement in the valley, like a round.

- It may be, Crane - agreed Mantis.

- I'll train a bit and then meditate - Tigress said seriously, she did not want to go out with them, knew that Viper would pass by shops and try to force her to buy some clothes.

- Oh, come on, Tigress? Come, relax a bit and come with us - insisted the panda, and making child's voice - please, please, pleeeease!

Viper joined him to make his friend accepted the invitation.

- As long as nobody force me to try or buy something I don't want - said looking at her friend and the panda, he sometimes still insisted that she play with their action figures - I will.

Once Po finished the dishes' cleaning, went down the stairs and were in the valley. The boys parted leaving the two warriors alone. Something bothered him the master of tiger style, but she did not know what it was, looked sideways to the rooftops. He felt that the warriors were being watched, but did not know where.

"Probably nothing, I just didn't want to come, just that."

- Happened something, Tigress? Can you tell me - your friend noticed the change in her expression, since the eyes of Tigress passed by the place without stopping.

- I thought we were being followed, but should not be anything. Can not they do it in broad daylight without being discovered.

- Well, let's keep moving and eyes wide open, I know that we'll soon find out if you're right.

In fact, not only she but also her friends were being watched at that moment, by a faster lynx that was sent on a quest in search for the Promised Warrior and Dragon Warrior.

The panda already knew who he was because his achievements was spread, he protected all China and not just once and lynx wondered if it would really be as powerful as they said, he didn't think this, but he knew that appearances were deceiving. And after making sure of the whereabouts of the Dragon Warrior, he left to where would be the big boat of your boss before reaching the new land and how he was quick to come so far in just one day.

But stopped after a few meters, because he could not believe his eyes. From the alley where he was, behind some boxes, he spotted a young tigress.

"I do not believe! How can? If think of the prophecy of the parchment my empress, the prince can be not the warrior."

* * *

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed, and review the story, don't be a silent reader, please haha**

**The prince doesn't know half of the story, but he'll discover that his mother hid of him during all your lifetime.**

**What message is one that Shifu has been delivering?**

**And why the lynx is looking our warriors?**

**Fallen Angel: Thank you for the compliment, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. (:**

**Bye, until the next chapter. (:**


	3. Beginning of the Path And Mother Love

**I think I'm horrible at naming chapters.**  
**The part about the kimono in this chapter was inspired by An Adventure to Remember (Uma Aventura para Recordar), which is a fanfic also of Kung Fu Panda in portuguese written by Ling, I indicate to those who like this fanfic. Is on the site Nyah! Fanfiction, where I also have an account, and there my name is Yui.**

**That fanfic is been written for some time, in other site in other language (portuguese) and I had forgotten to warn that here when started this version hahahaha**

**SORRY again for the orthographic errors**

**Anyway, good reading and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tigress still thinking about what she felt around, stared into an alley where she approached. There was nothing more than boxes. Shrugged and decided to try to forget.

- Where are we going?

- We're coming to the store, I will buy an sunshade for me. Going to buy something?

- A sunshade? - She raised an eyebrow narrowing his eyes, this reminded her of the Ladies of Sunshade, dancers revealed that thieves and her friend, along with Crane and Po, defeated them and sent away a while ago.

- Yeah, and you're going to buy something? - Asked again ignoring the words of her friend.

- Ah... of course not - said trying to hide the nervousness on his memory. She was trying to deviate from what she herself provoked, but Viper insisting and insisting, until...

- But you'll to try o I will have to blackmail you?

- Oh, yeah! Okay, but don't tell anything! - Finally relented with a grunt, entered the store followed by her female friend. "I knew she'd try it, and I still came. She didn't blackmail me in front of others," she thought.

- Relax, I will not tell anyone about it.

If someone knew Tigress, this someone was Viper. The master ended up going to the satin ribbons. Missed dancing with them... it was then decided by a sunshade in red with flower in gold and ribbons of a lighter shade of pink.

She hoped that her friend get out to see how it was. When leaving a little room, Tigress was in a silk kimono in wine color with satin finish jade green that skirted the edge as well as the wide sleeves. Had a spiral pattern in green bypassed with a fine embroidery in gold, which was at the ends. There was a band of the same shade of green, below the bust. The top of the kimono skirted her, but was snug and it was slightly wider bottom. Viper smiled, her friend was beautiful.

- Actually I want to give it as a gift to you - said Viper, and the tiger looked at her with doubt - this is for her 25 years.

All her friends considered her birthday on the date that Shifu adopted her as a daughter, though his behavior is not exactly a father since she started training. It would be two days later. She smiled and thanked and as it was almost time for dinner, the girls went to Mr. Ping's restaurant.

The boys were betting and having fun, pulling Po stalls dolls. Sat on the steps that led to the palace to talk. It was then that the panda asked when would be the birthday of Master Tigress and when he was told about the date and the she don't used to celebrate, he decided to design something that would be simple but it would be heart.

- Well, I'm thinking of visiting a friend when things are calmer - Crane changed the subject after observing some friends walking ahead of them.

- What friend? - Monkey asked looking at him.

- Mei Ling. I owe a lot to her, including visits, because I promised that when all was quiet around here I would. She is training new warriors, at least that's what he said his last letter.

- Uh, Crane getting little letters from Mei Ling... - Mantis mocked his friend with leering, poking Monkey and Po, who laughed - and you're still here doing what? We take account of thieves, you don't need waiting.

- Do not be silly, we're just friends. And I'm waiting to make sure there is nothing else, because the last time I thought about going up to her, we had to go to Gongmen. No luck.

- But that does not mean that something will happen again - Po said.

- It's you're right, is wait Master Shifu turn to home and ask permission... and speaking about friends, look who's here Po.

When Po looked where Mantis pointed, was someone who not saw long ago. She came towards him, who stood up.

- It is now reliable, right, Po?

- Yes, Mantis. She is no longer a thief, is now the leader awesome from a group of dancers - the panda replied with a small smile.

- Po, it will not work if Tigress discover that she is here - Monkey said, already imagining how the master would react to that.

- And why?

- Why it takes to trust people ...

- Especially for those who have been bad - Crane finished for Monkey and Po just swallowed.

The friends leave of stairs and Po was left with Song, sitting on the stairs talking about what happened after the last time they met. She was passing, would soon for a far away to make presentations to your group in a celebration. Po then had the idea to invite her to dinner with his friends, he thought would not do any harm.

* * *

In a clearing away, Master Shifu was going to meet a being hooded, was big and enjoying the evening, he came from brings the trees that were around the site.

- Hello, Master Shifu.

- Hi Here is my reply to your message, any sign of attack you must let me know, the faster possible, we can not allow such a massacre. Still don't believe this is real.

- Do not worry, we will notify the Jade Palace, thanks for give us reinforcements - the big picture bowed and respect and appreciation, and after a pause - and this has always been real, legend was never even a rumor, even for a minute. Now I must go back and give the answer to my leader. Goodbye.

- Goodbye.

"It's hard to believe. When Master Oogway told this story to the people of the valley, never mentioned that part. Why he never said it to the people? "

What Shifu did not know, was that part of the story to be told, one of his students would be expelled by the villagers, all because they would worry with the massacre imposed by the emperor tyrant would end.

* * *

Akame was sitting on a rock waiting for the soldiers raise camp, while her husband strategies invasion drew near the boat. The lynx appears near her and they depart.

- What you've discover?

- The Dragon Warrior is actually in the Valley of Peace, he is a panda, the one I saw.

- This will bring a lot of anger to my husband - Akame whispered to herself - something more?

- Yes, I saw a tigress, as the lady seemed to have the prince's age. I almost was discovered. And having found one survivor, I'd say that puts to the test the theory of the emperor about Dishi be the Promised Warrior.

- It is not, I knew, one less reason to Hui be afraid of my son. Should I talk to him and you, you'll comply with my last order, run away and tell to this poor creatures that they were discovered. Be free from here or else my husband will kill you.

No further word was spoken, the lynx only obeyed.

There was a knock at the door.

- Between.

- Good evening my son, we're in dock and all went down to set up camp for the night and fill the pantry.

- Ah, okay - Dishi breath - Mom, can I ask you something?

- Of course, and as soon as you've answer, I must tell you something before Hui's comeback.

- Okay, so... what you and he has been hiding from me all this time? Sorry to have heard the conversation of you, but I need to know.

- Dishi, that was what I wanted to say all this time, listen to me carefully. Do not even know where to start, but come on ... - with a breath she said - Hui Nuan isn't his real father, and I'm only married to him to be able to protect you from his anger since when he took the throne... he would have killed you at birth and kept me alive to carry this burden. Please forgive me for this - fell in the lap of her son, in tears.

- How can it be? Mother.. what's this?! - As he wondered, Akame was desperate to get out him right away.

- I can not tell you everything, you should go and fulfill his destiny. Here, this is yours, your birthday is in just a month from now, but you should know what to expect and it's all written here.

- And this second?

- This is the Promised Warrior, I can only say that he will save our empire, that was once of peace. Everything written here is what would happen so he arose, and he should be adjacent to the most powerful warrior in all of China ...

- The Dragon Warrior - her mother just nodded with a smile - but how do to find it?

- He's in the Valley of Peace, the soldier that I sent was faster because he's fast, but it is a two-day trip - she stopped talking when listened steps toward the inside of the boat - there more time. Go, go soon! Get out there - pointed to a door at the back of the hall.

- What about you mom? - Stopped before leaving your old room, her brown eyes as they dropped a few tears. Didn't want to leave her.

- Never forget that I will always be with you. I love you, my son.

The two was engaged in a hug that didn't last long, she handed him a black cloak and sent it out.

Nuan Hui entered the hallway leading to the rooms, and saw the door open. He found his wife in her room, sitting staring at nothing, silent. At this point it no longer mattered what can happen, only cared about his son and have done with him to know the truth. His conscience was clean, anyway.

- I believed in you! Why did you betrayed me, Akame?! - Muttered the tyrant emperor, extremely angry.

- Because I know you did not fulfill his part of the agreement. We're even.

- Now I will comply with the part that says that in case of treason, I might make some sacrifice as reckoning. And believe me that Dishi isn't safely, my guards will take care of it.

She don't regretted anything, and even tried to strike him. Hui took her arm and led her out. Spoke without any emotion, the last thing she would hear.

- Goodbye, my love.

* * *

**I'm drama queen, just no hahaha**

**Something bad will happen to the young prince? ****Does Tigress is right about Song?**

******I hope that you enjoyed that and let review :D**

**Fallen Angel: no need to thanks ^^**

**Bye o/**


	4. Persistence

**The title is consistent with what some characters are doing, ie, persisting in what they want.**  
**And what is in italics in this chapter, is what has happened (flashback).  
Sorry the orthografic errors and the delay to post.**

**Good read.**

* * *

On the riverbank, there was a lone Tiger, crying a loss that he caused, then beginning its slow descent into the pit of madness. Sent to bring back the one who created and own son and who, incredibly, felt love for him and to know the truth, should have the same order of his mother.

"That's the past. Now I will start a new era for China, as glorious as any other," he thought, wondering what was going on in the hunt by his nephew in the nearby forest.

It was very dark. He heard footsteps behind himself and sped up the maximum allowed, even stumbling and without dropping the scrolls.

- Stop where you are!

Hearing the voice of the soldier, thought about Dishi lose them. They were only too close anyway, he tried evasive maneuvers.

He was caught and rendered by one of only two soldiers. Was beaten as punishment for having done those guards go so far to capture it. The abuse was stopped.

- Now, you will come back and pay for his crime against the Emperor.

- More? And, what crime?! - Don't understand what was happening - Is a crime be royalty? Attacking your leader, then!

- Shut up! - Rebuked him the second soldier pointing a spear at him - you're accused of treason against him own mother and will be judged. But what a shame, that dishonor.

Dishi was placed standing and they began to push him by they had come. His anger was such that they were both seized off guard, when began to tied it and he bent backwards kicking one of them dropping his paws. Received various scratches, kicks of the two guards and was hit full in the face for shirk spear thrown to hurt him and staggered. When in the balance, he realized that the two were again running to him. Pushed the first, the second broke the spear, tipped with the punches and dodging, the young prince swept the feet of attackers, causing them to fall.

Even injured, ran to the initial direction with less speed and tired, determined to find and request help panda, great warrior and hero.

* * *

In the Valley of Peace, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, went to bed. But not before a certain panda ask a question.

- Tigress - Po called aisle - Can I talk to you? - The door opened.

- I'm listening.

- You got mad at me because I called Song to dinner with us?

- I'm still not trust her - said while narrowing his eyes at the sight of the aisle, and turning to look at him - I do not know what she wants this time, but I know that you're still naive.

- I'm sorry, did not mean to make you mad... and give her a chance - he added with an expression of regret and paw at the door preventing the Tigress shut in your face. He looked straight into the eyes of the feline, and she smiled a little.

- No need to apologize, now, good night - closed the door and went to bed, forcing Po to do the same. It was clear that now she did not want to talk about it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Four of the five furious, Po and Song were sitting at a table next to the kitchen of the restaurant of Mr. Ping, when they arrive the two kung fu masters. The dinner had been tense since Tigress spotted the female leopard aside the panda, so she sat her on the other. Other friends wondering when the master of tiger style would jump onto the Po's friend. But rather than imagined, it was ironic since the moment arrived with Viper._

_- Hello Tigress... hello Viper - the panda greeted they so happy and with a smile, took to them a noodle dishes._

_After sitting down, the conversation flowed and Song nor cared about the way Tigress looked to her, tried to ignore. Po tried make Tigress participate in group conversations and pulled matter with the master._

_- Hey, what you got? - Asked pointing to the package._

_- Only a purchase and no, I will not show you - smiled and saw the Dragon Warrior sulk when was cutting your request to know what is._

_Song called Po and started talking, what did that smile disappear. Po tried again to insert it into the conversation, began the pretense of joy and yellow smiles._

_- You can keep talking to her, don't cares with my confidence._

_Between one and another prank of boys, the silence, that appeared, was uncomfortable. After dinner, Tigress was the first to rise to the palace and go to your room._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Two days passed normally, except for Viper try and ease the distrust of her friend and Song be in Valley, by taking some time of China's hero, which at the end of every sections went down to see her. He did not want to bother again Master Tigress how in the day when her friend arrived. Be left to the devices of the training room or even for him and the others if take her to visit the Jade Palace.

- Po, thanks for being with me these days...

- No problem, but I can only come to this hour. Master Shifu will throw me down the stairs again if I miss training - Panda said with a tone of fear, causing laughter.

- All right, what matters is we can spend some time together before I go - smiled at him.

- When are you going?

- When someone call me. Asked if I would expect somewhere closer. I was much further of this work and said that would be here with a friend.

- Alright... oh, sorry, Song. Today I can not stay long...

- Why not?

- It's Tigress' birthday. She doesn't celebrate, but I have prepared a surprise for her... I need to run.

- Good luck, Po.

He gave a hug to Song and ran to the stairs that led to the palace. She smiled, knowing how important this was to Po, and went to her hotel.

* * *

- Lord?

A great figure who was watching the workers of his meditation altar stood and turned to face who called him.

- Oh, you came... brought my answer? - Asked the great being to the messenger extending black paw.

- Yes, here it is.

- You can go, if I what is written here is what I'm thinking there will be a big party tonight.

They both smiled and hooded messenger gone.

The letter was opened and along the read, a huge smile appeared on the lips of the reader and a few tears escaped from his eyes. He wept for joy.

"Finally, I found you... so long, but I found," he thought as he walked a short descent. It was the best possible news and wanted to share the information with others in their village, without remembering that this news have a downside. This involved a bad event and became increasingly close to its beginning.

But what does it matter now? What matters is what he confirmed and was ready to retrieve the most precious well received throughout its existence and that a trick of fate, took. That was the happiest moment of his life.

* * *

**There are other surprises that I would like have started it now because I'm anxious to see what comes out of my mind. haha**  
**But next maybe direct it to them...**

**I hope that you've enjoyed and let review (:**

**Bye o/**


	5. Surprise!

**I'm so sorry for the delay! The college already scaring me here. Sorry for the orthographic errors...  
BEFORE starting... for those who can read in spanish or have a good translator, I state to read these fanfics:**

**Destino o strategia by Sinsombra  
Pertenezco a tu lado also by Black rose-IMZ (this is absolutely beautiful, really! It's my favorite from her)  
Matar, morir o ¿amar? by Black rose-IMZ  
and Tu eres mi luz, also by Black rose-IMZ**

**Any questions (either about my fanfic or about words of any of the above fanfics), can ask me. Kung Fu Panda isn't mine, only the new characters and the story.  
Good read.**

* * *

In south of China, Hui was sitting on the deck staring coldly at the landscape around you. He was his head away from there, wondering where his nephew was. He had ordered kill him, but somehow repented. As he had no heirs, Dishi would take the throne.

"... And would be he if Akame hadn't opened that huge muzzle. Yet, these idiots left him escape with the scrolls... or at least a part of them," he thought wryly looking to the torn pieces of paper that were on their paw. Was keep them in his room.

He sat on his bed thinking about the wife. Who to could he cheat? Missed her, moreover, both the tigers of his life, the only ones who had any connection from which protruded at least be called affection.

- Lord, we'll arrive tomorrow in the evening - said a soldier that came to his room, at his side, with a big smile. And Hui also smiled, as didn't a few days more.

- Great. Prepare the landing so aportarmos. At night we will celebrate our return.

* * *

On the top step of the stairs to the Jade Palace, a great figure try keep his breath. Was getting used to the stairs slowly. When once again can breathe normally, ran at full speed he had in the kitchen. He knew that this time would be his favorite master meditating.

Arriving, Viper and Crane met who were arranging what Po asked before leaving.

- Hi guys - he said smiling - ah, are already packing up. Thanks.

- Hi, Po - Crane smiled back to the bear.

- Okay, Po. We knew that you went to see Song and decided to start to you, when Tigress started the meditation.

- Oh, great. Well, let's cook ... hehe.

- I'm go to my room get your package - the serpent said departing the kitchen.

Viper returned with a small box and they spent minutes exchanging recipes and deciding what would be best for the dishes today. Enter in the kitchen, Mantis and Monkey and begin to make jokes about trying panda to celebrate the anniversary of the tiger.

- Awn, that's beautiful! Po making a special dinner to the kitten - joked Monkey trying to show a face of a child, calling her so while she was not around.

- She'll return the favor, know? Not using you as a punching bag tomorrow - said Mantis making his friends laugh.

Panda's aughter this time was of nervousness. His friends had no way, whenever brincariam so when talking about both masters.

- I just hope they have something on my birthday too - continued the little warrior, he seemed to speak seriously and Viper gave him a whipping with his tail - ouch! It was just joke.

- Ignore him. But it is very kind of you to do it for her - Viper smiled.

- Po, I'm curious, what have you got there? - Asked the insect, and pointed to box.

While Po told they were being heard by his master. At the end of the conversation, listening to panda approaching the corridor and leading with him the such box, Shifu was gone to not be picked up by hearing the conversation by accident.

The afternoon came to an end. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and was full of stars. Tigress hadn't meditated, sat breathing slowly through there to finish your day.

"Another year has passed. Another year of kung fu," she thought. In China, all consider themselves older when comes the new year, but today is that day that actually completed her 25 years. 11 years ago Shifu took her from her nightmare and brought her a whole new life. In the early years he gave good wishes, but failed to do so when she did not seem to connect more.

It gave her a pang of sadness. And one thing could make get a little worse.

"None of the other five came say anything. Good, Po does not know what day it is," Tigress left go a sigh. Her countenance was furrowed when she hears steps and by the noise could guess who it was.

- You're nothing discreet, Po - said her, back to him so could not see her smile by the small antics of the panda.

- Hehe, Tigress, I want to talk to you...

She pointed to the place beside her, stared at him quietly and waited to hear what he had to say. Po hiding arms in the back, and after revealed the red canister closed with a leg rope and a beautiful peach flower attached to it. What did he want with it?

- For you... happy birthday - said sheepishly and handed the present, leaving her surprised.

- Ah... Po not needed.

- Open - he seemed more anxious than her and was agitated.

Upon opening the box, he saw a medal with the symbol of Yin Yang, Yin silver and Yang painted black. She was suspended by a black cord and had a closure also in silver. The tiger grabbed and looked happy for your gift simple, and trying to put it:

- Po, is beautiful. Thank you.

- Naah, no need to thank me. Let me help you - he rose to close his gift to her neck - is for you to remember that I'm always here.

"Oh, she liked it. Awesome!"

They both smiled and he remembered the surprise that he and their friends had prepared. Tigress grabbed his paw, barely had time to get up and caught the box.

- Come on, one more thing we did.

- "We"? Who?

Was carried away, and came to the kitchen ...

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIGRESS! - the other members of Furious Five shouted together.

The feline was startled, but kept the stance not to demonstrate and smiled, a little more than they were used to seeing.

"Many feelings, many feelings," she thought while she was guided by the panda to sit beside him.

The kitchen had being decorated with some pink ribbons that Viper and bought some red lanterns, Po led to the end of the table and sat among friends. Tigress ran her eyes over the bountiful table where there was delicious tofu, Po's special noodle, among other dishes, a simple cake, cookies and white bean paste dumplings with honey.

- Whose was the idea? - She asked smugly looking at all, especially for Viper, but the snake tried to defend himself.

- Was it - pointed to Po with her tail, and he blushed a little - he gave us the idea and we helped with dinner... we wanted to celebrate your birthday for the first time.

- We always wanted to, but we didn't know it would like - said Monkey and watching the necklace of Tigress, nudged Mantis - aaah, this is the gift of the Dragon Warrior, huh?

They drew laughter from everyone except Tigress, who only managed a raised eyebrow, as if been feeling indignant.

Dinner usually was started with jokes, but this time, until Tigress joked. Was happy with such good friends she had and she knew, would do anything one by each other. They were his family.

* * *

Shifu was alone in the Sacred Hall of Heroes, meditating in front of the reflection pool, with bat Oogway. Felt sad and the control about your inner peace fled from him in those moments. He not would feel well into the dinner they had prepared for his daughter, when he did nothing more than let she grow with coldness.

- Master Oogway, I need your advice. I do not know exactly what to do to get closer, me to reconnect her - he said with his eyes closed watching the darkness - even I believing it's too late, I would try...

His words were interrupted by a strong light and visualized a beautiful place, was sat on the grass when he realized, wondered what would hace taken there and stood up. Wandering through the meadow, found what he wanted.

* * *

That night, the masters were in his room, already asleep because the training was hard and still rushed to prepare dinner. But a certain panda was in the kitchen finishing to clean the dishes, going to his room. He stopped in front of the door and called her.

Of there came the tiger, she was almost asleep before he appears. He just gave her a quick hug.

- Happy birthday again, Tigress.

To the astonishment of the panda, she hugged him, even very sleepy. Not had reason to they don't do this since Monkey and Mantis weren't around to make jokes and let them uncomfortable. Tigress got used to the freedom to embrace her friend, she started with that in Gongmen.

- Good evening.

- Good night, Po - shut the door. She lay down and began to think.

How could he be such a good friend, even after how she treated him? Had long, yes, but she still felt guilty about it and also because he almost died a while ago. But she always would protect him, despite being a master, still a bit clumsy and is an important friend.

The night passed and the sun was about to rise, when they heard a knock at the palace gate. All warriors, including Shifu, went to the patio. The Grand Master opened the door and dropped a figure ahead him. It was large and was covered by a tattered cloak, panting, sat before the masters who were in battle position.

- Who are you? Are you alright?

- Yes, in a way - said the figure revealing his arms and his light blue shirt with cuts and scrapes. His hand was on display and everyone saw the color of his pelage, and went into shock, especially Tigress.

- Let's go to infermaria. We speak after it be serviced... - Shifu pulled him, but he loosened up.

- First, I need to know one thing - he dropped his hood revealing a bengal tiger, surprising to everyone who lowered the guard - right here is where you live the Dragon Warrior?

* * *

**It was very dramatic, boring? o-o' tell me know what you think about.**

**What will Shifu saw?**

**At next chapter, is where the story unfolds.**

**I'm owe two chapters, want that I to post today?**

**Bye o/**


	6. Request for Help

**I hope you enjoy and sorry the orthographic mistakes. As I was in delay with this fic, now I'll post this chapter and in the afternoon until chapter nine to be equal to another version and from there, I'll update together.**

**Kung Fu Panda don't belong to me.**

**Good read.**

* * *

When taking the hood that covered his face, Shifu, Po and the Furious Five were in shock, though they had seen his paw orange and black. But especially Tigress, facing him without even blinking. Realizing the presence of feline of his kind, he turned to look at her and even showing sadness, opened a small smile. And before I could say anything to her, Po leave the shock.

- I'm the Dragon Warrior. Who are you? - Said grimly staring at the tiger.

- I am Dishi. Thank goodness I found you! My mom was right! - He closed his eyes for a second to sigh.

- Right about what?

- You need to save China again... - felt pain when spoke and he fell on his knees - and she, as she came to be here?

- Let's go to the infirmary, then you'll ask and know what you want - Shifu said taking the tiger with him.

The two turned away from warriors who followed them with his eyes until they disappeared. Tigress was still wide-eyed looking at where gone his master and the young tiger. She had so many questions for him: there are many more tigers? They live far away? How to live with others of your own specie? And a question came up when she remembered what he said about her mother, but she don't admitted she wanted to know: how to have a mother?

Whether or not, in his mind it was surprising because I had never seen others like her. Tigress smiled involuntarily.

The others watched, wondering why smile that appeared. Viper came close and took her out the trance.

- Amiga, is smiling - the serpent said smiling too.

- Ah... no, I'm... Normal - undid the expression.

- Hm, I'll make the coffee - Po said almost in a whisper now toward the kitchen, causing everyone to remember the breakfast.

- Well, let's eat. I'm hungry - Mantis said following him and so did the others.

In the infirmary Shifu watched as the geese tended the wounds of the newcomer. She looked at him, noticed that even his clothes were torn, showing various details with your pattern of leaves in gold.

Feeling better the tiger looked at the red panda, and smiled.

- The Jade Palace is amazing! But there are many stairs - laughed a bit, then stoped by the pain of his ribs. Shifu laughed at him for a moment and kept the smile.

"I know someone who thinks the same," thought the master.

- Yes, but here, we see what happens in the valley.

- I see... and it's amazing that I finally had met the Dragon Warrior!

- Ah, I see you've heard of Po. Where you from, my boy? Dishi, isn't it?

- Yes. I'm from the west of China, near the great wall, I came to alert the great Dragon Warrior about a threat to all of South and eventually the rest of the country. I am humbled in your presence and woudl love to learn with him if get the chance.

- If opportunities arise and Master Po give consent, you can train with him. - then the smile he wore became serious expression - and that threat would that be?

- His name is Hui Nuan. I lived with him all his life and did not realize it was so cruel, just noticed a few months ago when I saw him mistreating created... and I heard conversations with some of his soldiers. I knew when my mother told me about he have taken our kingdom, and when I ran away, ordered to kill me... I hope she's okay - his voice sounded hoarse and felt tears for his eyes - I thought he was my father...

Hearing that story, touched the Dishi's shoulder and breathed deeply.

- We'll help you regain your rightful place. But for now, you'll be here to recover and strengthen. When he wants to start the plan?

- Already started, is recruiting soldiers along the main river, and I organized their strategies, I think we have three weeks to get it to fight... many are following as if he were right saying that China should have a better leader and more just. He manages to convince.

- Right. You will not take to improve, then we will train.

- I'm also looking for a warrior, to deliver a scroll.

Dishi showed the white scroll with details in gold, with a torn piece. Shifu watched for a few seconds trying to recall some scroll that way.

- Is ripped...

- I ran away when pursued. So mine is torn, but it is only on the side, shouldn't have lost anything.

- And it would be for the Dragon Warrior?

- No, no. He is a warrior for the legend, the Promised Warrior... he must have been born in the same time I was born, and must have 25 years.

- Who made the forecasts?

- Seeing the standards, it a guess that was my clan who wrote it. Whenever someone endowed with the gift of forecasting writes for us, the young tigers and win on our birthday, to know and understand what we went through and what will be...

-... and by history, to save China and the clan, the tiger chosen has to find the Dragon Warrior because together will save us - Shifu completed.

Dishi not answered. The Grand Master, took his hand to his chin and thinking.

* * *

In the kitchen the warriors awaited his breakfast. Po was still with his back to everyone without going into any of the games of the other three friends.

Viper and Tigress noticed this and became restless.

- What does he have? - Tigress asked without taking his eyes from the panda.

- I do not know - the serpent whispered - perhaps best any of us talk to him, because the other three only make jokes and it will not help.

Po distributed the dishes and sat in silence. Felt a look and when searched, saw that Tigress looked at him with a worried face. He just smiled to reassure her, as if he knew what he was thinking.

Heard footsteps that stopped at the kitchen door and when looked, there was the Master and Dishi with some bandages on his cuts and tracks. He had new clothes and he looked better and cleaner than when you arrived, welcomed everyone and Po stood up to give him a plate of food. The tiger sat at the other end of the table, away from Tigress, to relief for a certain bear. Master Shifu went meditate. Began to eat.

- So, what brings you here, my friend? - Asked Crane.

- I came looking for help.

The young tiger told them what told Shifu. One thought would not leave his head, "I need to improve soon to save my mother". Then they changed the subject.

- E... what is your name? - Asked the prince.

- Tigress - just said.

- How you, a tiger, came to be here so far away from where we live?

- I do not like to talk about it... fewer still who I have just met. I see they had finished eating, come on to train.

All left the kitchen leading Dishi to know the Jade Palace. Shifu ordered them that they help him while he was being recovered and left asked if he knew anything of kung fu. Dishi excitedly answered questions and repeated that wanted to train with the great Dragon Warrior so he were better. He knew something, but most wore their strength and admitted it was a bit muddled.

It was the turn of Po clean the dishes in the morning and it was the perfect time for a serious talk with him.

- Po?

- Hey, Tigress - showed a small smile and returned the body to the sink - is still hungry?

- No, I want to know if you're okay. Viper and I were concerned, you were quiet, didn't joked today...

- Oh, I... ah... - he looked visibly nervous, finished washing the dishes and went out of the kitchen.

- So? - He raised an eyebrow and was approaching the panda idly. "Yes, he has something and is terrible at lying," she thought.

- Do not worry, I'm fine. Trust me - smiled and turned to escape an unpleasant topic. Really don't want to tell her.

Ran as can get to go at the training room. The day passed as usual, despite the fact of Po being observed closely by newcomer. Dinner came and Po ate little. How was the turn of Monkey washing the dinner dishes, the bear was the first to leave the kitchen to sit under the Peach Tree, leaving all estranged. Putting yourself in the lotus position and deep breathing to achieve inner peace, concentrated.

Viper approached without him noticing and called him. Began to talk of varied topics just to make conversation and she noticed the distance in his friend's voice.

* * *

- You sure about that? - Asked the big picture for a lynx that joined his bunch.

- Yes I have, when I left it was at one point the river to gather more recruits. I left the Empress Akame and I am sure that I found the two that she sought.

- Thank you for the information on them and tell me the contents of the scroll, I know that my son found who should and he'll help the warrior in defeat of Hui Nuan for once and for all.

- I thank you, sir - said the lynx leaning to his new boss. It was a be kind, as well as his son, as was said about him.

* * *

**Hey guys, don't forget to say what you think.**

**I see ya later. I promess. o/**


	7. Doubt or Fear?

**Italic type is a flashback, ok? haha But I'll warn. One part of that chapter was inspired in a oneshot: Last of Our Kind by zeaeevee.**

**To people that know read in spanish or have a good translator, I recommend: Destino o estrategia by Sinsombra**

**Pertenezco a tu lado**

**Tu eres mi luz**

**Matar, morir o ¿amar? by Black rose IMZ.**

**That fanfics are good, really good, as the oneshots by zeaeevee. You WONT to repent (:**

**Sorry for the orthographic errors and Kung Fu Panda don't belong to me.**

**Good read**

* * *

Po was still under the peach tree. Only observed when Viper was leaving and then sat as was before she arrived. Admired the view was breathtaking, especially at night. Needed to think about it and take courage to do what he felt was right.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_After some talk time pulling subject to the panda, to he can feel confortable, Viper finally entered the theme I wanted._

_- What you have, Po? I know you did not tell the truth to Tigress, but tell me._

_- Okay - after much insistence, the panda sighed and looked sad for the snake - the arrival of this tiger made me see something._

_- What?_

_- Tigress is no longer alone - only the sentence already put in a state of anxiety and without realizing he talked louder than I wanted - she's just my friend, never said it was something else... not that I wouldn't like - he looked at Viper with deep blush on her cheeks, wishing she ignored or didn't understand what he said before._

_Viper looked at him with eyes half closed and a smirk_

_- What? - His eyes began to wander looking for an excuse to change the subject._

_- Nothing..._

_- What I meant is that Tigress is no alone, I'm, I'm the last panda alive. She should be happy knowing that there are others like her..._

_- Oh, don't stay that way, Po - Viper was shown that was trying to understand their pain and spent her tail by her friend's shoulder - your parents wouldn't want to see you so, they wanted you happy..._

_He has told his friends how he discovered its origin, the part where he was in the house with the old goat and his memories came surfaced, causing reach inner peace. Made this fact back only as encouragement to your life, to being worth to pen and be happy as he believed that his parents wished, he was grateful and gave value to what won, so it was rare to see him sad and pessimistic. Po looked at Viper, teary eyes and opened a small, sincere smile._

_- In addition, there are several female bears in the world... - she suggested to see what he could talk about, but no answer, she narrowed her eyes and smiled again - and also that tiger don't stop you from telling the Tigress what you feel._

_- She will be interested in it, are the same species... - seeing that only confirmed what she heard before, tried to take it back - and I too..._

_Viper rolled his eyes with a sigh and smiled._

_- Do not even lie, you're terrible in lying._

_- Do not tell her! She will laugh, hit me or... get away from me - he looked at the ground._

_- I will not do that. Incidentally, you don't know what she feels and even if she's not going to match - saying that, went back to the ward of the students to make him understand._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"But... he's better than me, and it is a tiger prince, younger than me. Be of the same type is already important, "thought the panda.

Suddenly, a breeze carrying flower petals peach hits your face. Feeling a slight tremor and his heart racing. He remembered the wisdom of Oogway, who heard by others and that he personally taught the panda.

"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift, that is why it's called present."

He would talk to her, because the no he had already, would try to get the yes, even if it cost their physical integrity. But it would not be now, not today.

He went to the ward of students to get some sleep.

* * *

Shifu was meditating in his room, in his state of inner peace. Needed to talk to his master and take your questions. The Promised Warrior is who he thinking? He had faced many doubts, many contradictions with himself, made mistakes along these twenty-one years, but he never wanted to feel this fear. And this time, his master was not there to help.

Wanted to know what was waiting for such a warrior, especially if it was who had imagined.

Suddenly his dark vision became enlightened. Ahead was the old turtle smiling with a paw extended to raise his student.

In silence, Shifu accepted the help and they started walking through an empty white and in a blink, were already inside the Training Room of the Palace of Jade. Sat on the stairs.

- Ah, Shifu, how long, no?

- Yes, master. We miss you, I miss you - the red panda let out and did not care, Oogway was his master and was like a father. The tartatura laughed.

- I am always with you and your students, I help without you noticing.

- Glad to hear it - smiled - I need you to take a doubt, help me to see clearly...

- Sure, just tell what it is.

- This legend which refers the young tiger is the prophecy of the Promised Warrior. The legend is real, I saw the scroll with him...

- I wrote this scroll long ago, shortly after writing the Dragon Warrior.

- Yes, master. But this warrior, I am afraid that she is... I don't know what will happen.

- Just knowing that fate has done its job and the weather is firming ties. The warrior will have to face things that it doesn't remember and what contains the scroll, to understand its past and plans of destiny.

Shifu was increasingly sure who it was, but still had doubts about what would be starting there.

- Firming ties? It is already connected to the Dragon Warrior, they will save China, but... what else has to happen? How will I tell her about this? And most importantly... it go away?

The wise turtle approached his student and put his paw on his shoulder, looked deep into her eyes to convey trust.

- She found one of the things she should find to fight this battle, the mightiest warrior of China. He will help you in many ways and wont let she fall - smiled at him - my old friend, do again what you promised when I've gone... believe.

- All right, master - Shifu bowed as a sign of respect and reaffirming his promise, his master was satisfied.

- Great. I know there anything else you wanted to ask me, but isn't necessary. You will soon know.

* * *

A week passed between training and rescues in the Valley of Peace, the prince recovered from his wounds and got what he asked his new master. Training under the supervision of Po.

Shifu received their students in the hallway and in the mornings. A conversation with Oogway made him feel very well, even still fearful. The confirmation and that he would soon know will help him to understand why she is the savior of his people and how they got there. Even after these days, still had doubts whether it was time to tell her about his past and destiny, part of be the Grand Master and knew what mattered at the moment.

The warriors had breakfast and went to the training room. Whenever the panda via Dishi, remembered the conversation with Viper, but had always contained by fear. Saw what the tiger knew, remembered that should train him firm and strong to defeat Hui Nuan and save his mother. Despite fears of a rapprochement between the two felines, Po was happy to have a student so enthusiastic, were becoming friends.

At lunch time, everything went back to normal and now Po and the new student were getting along. Po was the idol of Dishi, and he was, in a way, very similar to the panda, had a good heart, was optimistic, he was always trying to improve.

By midafternoon training, Po watched a fight between Crane and Dishi, guiding him to use his instincts and reflexes tiger, planned and meditate with him after doing tai chi to help you breathe better when Zeng goes flying by doors open almost running into the hall and colliding with doll where Po was hit when it came to the palace. He was holding the door.

- Master Po! Master Po! A visit for you.

- Who is? - Asked Tigress.

- Ah... haha, is Song - he replied.

- She will not stay long.

- Oh Tigress, calm - said while holding the female tiger's arms - I think she's gone, I'll be back. Dishi, finish the series that I gave you and then, wait for me there at the Sacred Peach Tree - Po bowed to the student, who did the same and ran, ignoring a growl coming from Tigress.

- Why do you hate her so much?

- I don't hate, beginner, I don't trust her.

- Tell other - Dishi laughed at his own response to the master. The others just looked - you're so beautiful, you'll get wrinkles if you get mad because girls talk to him.

- Okay, look... go finish your workout today. Isn't of your business what I feel or not and my reasons - left the room and headed to the Hall of Heroes to be alone.

When she came out, and went through Po and Song were embraced and heard the her growl and parted when saw her pass.

* * *

- We can not wait to call the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, they've to come before that tiger take the prince...

- But I was followed - said the lynx - what do we'll do?

- Take this message to my son, we go around Gongmen. Not a place that go bring me good memories, but he knows where is and Hui Nuan wont find us if we leave before he gets here and destroy the rest of us.

* * *

**What will Shifu know? And who wants to call the six warriors?**

**I'll already post more, but while I write, enjoy that and let review if you want. (:**


	8. Increasingly Less Time

**One more chapter... sorry for the errors.**

**Good read.**

* * *

In the courtyard the two friends were still talking when Tigress vanished into the palace. Song felt bad for not being able to cultivate friendship as it should because of it.

- Po, I'd better talk to her, if not how can we be friends usually?

- She doesn't trust, she will not believe.

- So just you talk to her - gave a light punch on the long arm of the panda.

- Oh! Don't do it...

Song laughed for a moment.

- Is she able to do this on both of us, if see you and me together again - she said making Po laugh - talk to her, I know she will not get mad at you and if it does not work, have other people for you know. Have courage for it as you have to fight.

- Ahh, okay...

- But it is to say. When I get back with the girls, I want to have news about it, huh? I hope it'll be good.

- If will be good, will be awesome! - He raised his arms smiling. Maybe it is?

Parted and he returned to meditate with your student.

* * *

In a village south of China, could being heard the screams of fear from away and also roars, grunts and laughter that seemed to come from a crazy psychopath. All animals were running away trying to save themselves or their puppies. There were cats that protected many as they could, but even so, some of them were captured to the "reeducation".

This reeducation was nothing more than join with the leader of those invaders and fight for the good of animals led by him, mostly tigers. Otherwise, it was goodbye to life.

- Lord, the village was taken.

- Okay - Hui smiled Nuan - many soldiers were defeated?

- No, sir. Low of only 10 of the 600 soldiers.

- Great, tomorrow will advance to the next, just to keep a base of domain. That is what my Dishi had to us and we will follow your plan, even without him.

- Lord Hui Nuan, what do we do if leopard and tigers don't come back from the Valley of Peace?

- We will know that the warriors of prophecy came together and we have to run with the plans.

The soldier tiger just nodded and was about to leave.

- Oh, one more thing... from here two days, comes the company of ladies dancers and in that day, we will have a party to celebrate the return of the tigers. After all, the other felines are siblings cats of the tigers, no?

The soldier smiled and turned to troops to warn of the party. That evening, were arming makeshift huts or sleep on any vacant rooms of the city taken. Since the first rebels, had been repressed, it was time to rest.

- Soon we're coming after you, Jing-Quo. Do not forget - the cruel tiger muttered to himself.

* * *

Tigress passed the Hall of Heroes and saw Shifu sitting in front of the reflection pool. He heard someone opened the door and turned around seeing the tigress.

- Hello Tigress, something wrong with your workout?

- No, master - bowed to him - I'm just... going to meditate.

- Wait... - called before it was - Tigress, I've a serious matter that I should tell you soon, before leaving for the mission. Be prepared for when I call - he had no courage to say what wanted and so his daughter was leave, did his best to keep meditation and ignore the lump in his throat.

She went to her room and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. Beyond doubt and confusion that existed within it, now Shifu have a serious issue to deal with.

Things inside her, these things are feelings, is changing their behavior and even their opinions. She did not know exactly what felt, no longer had control. She wanted to talk to Dishi, yes, but he only knew how to make jokes as Monkey and Mantis, no wonder they understood each other. But he took her patience trying to be funny, and she didn't think he was so much. Always tried to rake in her past, probably by be more a curious. "An any time I send to the other side of the wall of China, if he makes jokes or insinuate anything again," she thought clenching his fists.

This, she feel, not to mention its latest concern: why that silly panda insisted on trusting in Song? He was so good and kind and knew how to make someone feel good, but was so naive...

"Does he not see that she's not reliable? But damn, I haven't to be that way. Since he doesn't endanger anyone's safety, that he stay there with her. "

The training was over and everyone was worried with Tigress. Viper knew what it was, then told to Po that he be talk to her, but when the two arrived at corridor, Dishi was there.

He felt guilty for banter that angered, especially this morning.

- Tigress... - she didn't answer, so Dishi continued without noticing the presence of the panda and the snake - I'm sorry, I didn't want to annoy you. I just want to know why you're here as a single tiger and I feel comfortable around someone that reminds me of home and my mother.

Po was close to releasing a snarl of rage, but the jealousy she felt when she saw him in the doorway of Tigress, disappeared for a moment when he heard the outburst beginner. Felt a little bad for thinking that Dishi had other intentions with her. Or will it really has it? he didn't even know exactly what to think.

Realizing the two there, Dishi jumped.

- Sorry, I just came to apologize to her... how long you're there?

- Just seen you be nice with her - Viper replied.

- Ah... haha, ok, I'll... going to the kitchen.

- I'm going with you, talk while we wait Po go make dinner - she said pushing the panda with his tail.

- Okay - he followed the course with Viper.

At the door of the room, hit the bear. On the other hand, Tigress sat on the bed, this time holding the box that gave Po. Inside was the flower of peach tree that was on her, finishing packing her collar when received it. She thought it was the inconvenient again and didn't answer.

- Tigress, can I talk to you?

- What you want, Po? - She said from where she was.

- Open the door... please.

A few seconds later, she did what he asked, but not before saving the box. Do not let him see her acting of way so fool as well.

- Comes...

- Are you angry, right? - He asked through her already protecting himself from a possible blow, which did not come.

- Why you think that? - Countered the question, leaving the door ajar and getting face to face with him.

- Because I saw your way when Zeng talked about Song, and even she noticed when you walked by, snarling - he was serious.

- If it were only that, it was nothing. Now go make dinner even I'm hungry.

He noticed she was still wearing the necklace. She directed a look at it, saw where Po was looking and after noting that was for his gift, she turned to look at him and smiled. Ia turning to leave his room when...

- I need to talk or show you something, I don't know... - he said near her, nervous.

- What is it? - she felt paralyzed and could not move as much even she tried, his body not obeyed and felt more confused and also nervous with every step of panda gave in her direction.

She looked in those jade green eyes that were coming so close, "too close, too close!", She thought with some panic. This never happened to her, even where remembered. She was about to punch in the Po's stomach to push him away, but didn't know if should wait to see what would happens there.

- Po! Tigress! Are attacking the valley! Where are you? - Screamed Monkey was in the corridor and was about to arrive where they were to warn them of what was happening in the Valley.

* * *

**Meaning of Jing-Quo: who governs a country.**

**Who is Jing-Quo? And just because Hui Nuan wants to go after him?**

**And what the hell Po was doing? haha**

**Only one more and you'll be wait hahaha**


	9. The Soldiers' Mistakes

**Yeah! Now it's equal the other version! Yep**

**So, again, I recommend to people that know read in spanish or have a good translator: Destino o estrategia by Sinsombra**

**Pertenezco a tu lado**

**Tu eres mi luz**

**Matar, morir o ¿amar? by Black rose IMZ.**

**All the one shots of Kung Fu Panda from zeaeevee (is in english)... is just enter in her profile, or read other from her.**

**These fanfics are good, really good. You WONT to repent :D**

**Sorry for the orthographic errors, Kung Fu Panda don't belong to me and now... the chapter.**

* * *

Moments before the bandits attacking the valley, in way to the kitchen, Viper asked to Dishi how he knew about the Dragon Warrior and he said his mother told about the exploits and encouraged him to be like the panda. He knew he had defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen, each battle more impressive than the other, even on account of his inner peace.

He confessed that he heard all quite surprised and became a fan of the Dragon Warrior.

- Wow, awesome! He alone faced all those cannons...

- Yes, it's true - she replied with a smile.

By this time they were in the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for dinner

- It's too much! It is the greatest warrior of China. Now I know that soon the prophecy will be fulfilled, just the Promised Warrior join him.

- Who is the owner of that title?

- Well... I don't know. I thought it was a tiger, because the custom of giving a scroll with revelations, it is in our clan. But there were other animals in my old place, so, not sure if that was just among my people.

- Hm, custom?

- Yes, the young tigers receive a scroll like the one I showed. There is a message that helps us understand our past, all the bad things and the blessings we receive. Then to fulfill our destiny without giving up.

- Oh... and you have to find that such a warrior so he can find his destiny?

- According to legend, the very Oogway told my parents, he must come to the Master Po to join him and defeat my stepfather - tiger sighed looking at the ground - do not know if my mother can wait, I got to find him and may be clues in the scroll that was done to him.

- Why not open?

- Can't open the scroll of the destiny of the others... and also, even mine I didn't open yet - Dishi said with a slight laugh.

They heard noises and screams of Monkey and Crane approaching the hall of students. Until they were very close, did not understand what it was.

- Viper, bandits, attacking the valley and are not common criminals! - Shouted Crane entering the kitchen.

- Come on - replied the snake looking Dishi.

- I'll fight too?

- You're trained enough for that - Monkey answered for her - oh, where are Po and Tigress?

Scampered down the hallway leading to the rooms and just looking, sought traces of your friends. He did not wait even a second to call them.

- Po! Tigress! Are attacking the valley! Where are you? - Monkey began to open the doors of the rooms.

Hearing this, the two quickly left the Tigress' room to the corridor. Seeing the output of the two of the same place and how Po was red, his mouth opened in a smile and he would make a joke.

- Forget it, it's not time - warned Tigress when passed through him in four paws and running down to the valley.

While following by the stairs, now with your friends and the begginer, Monkey wanted to know what Po was doing to get so red close to her. He tried something or she made him stop his breathing as punishment for some attitude, that was all he could think.

- I told you... I just... wanted to talk.

- Then you probably said something that annoyed her, is not it?

- Be quiet! - Tigress was now focused on the bad guys - Crane, how they are and where they are? - Asked approaching citizens who ran uncoordinated.

- No needless to say, just look - he arrived increasingly close to where we heard more screams. It was the Po father's restaurant.

Arriving at the door, the seven warriors stopped to search who caused disorder, arrived in time to hear the questioning. In front of the counter of Mr. Ping, were three huge felines, a leopard and two tigers. Each holding someone in his paws and in the paw of a biggest tiger was the the poor goose's neck.

- For the last time, where is the prince and other Tiger with it, the Promised Warrior? Tell me!

- But I already said that I know nothing... - said the goose with some difficulty breathing.

- They must be together with the Dragon Warrior... - said looking at the leopard and the tiger who accompanied him - where is he? - Again ask for the goose, while the other two felines did the same with the other animals that held.

Po cleaned his gargante and then put into fighting stance as others, including Dishi. Calling the attention of the criminals who turned to face them.

- I'm here!

- And the only tiger who lives with him, it's me - Tigress growled standing next to the panda.

- Ah, there you are, with your highness, that did me it - said the leopard showing a brand where there was so going near the left eye to chin - do not believe the Promised Warrior is a female, not's possible that a kitten so beautiful be so powerful.

Despite the surprise by his assumption that Tigress was another legendary warrior of her people, she growled and was prepared to rub his face on the ground, wouldn't pass up the fact that he have called her "kitten". But Po reacted first, so angry that surprised those who do not know their intentions.

- Enough! Leave my father and others and we'll resolve it! - Po snapped taking a few steps forward.

- Wait... your father is a goose? How is this possible? - Asked the second tiger releasing a pig and a rabbit.

- Oh, long story and I'm order to fight... get ready to feel the thunder!

The felines released other hostages who ran for their lives. At that moment, Po was the first to run towards them, making a feint and hitting a shot full in the face of leopard raunchy. Yet he held his leg and tried to stop him, but the panda braced his paws on the ground and with a little hip movement managed to kick him in the chest, sending him into the kitchen.

- My pots! - Shouted Mr. Ping on ladder, he came down and hitting the leopard's head with a wooden spoon.

- Dad, do not stay here, you will get hurt.

- All right, son - spoke with the voice a little softer and let himself be pushed upstairs by panda - but this cat will have to pay the damage.

Po rolled her eyes, amused at his father's words.

The six other warriors were quick to react and Tigress while going with Po to help him render the leopard, the others began to fight with the tigers.

Viper curled his body around the lower's wrist and arrested while Monkey was trying to sweep his feet to make him fall, but he managed to dodge, and then stopped because suddenly the warrior seemed to give up. Giving a smile, the tiger thought he had won and tried to break free, but when looked at monkey, he was very close with his feet towards your stomach. Flew to the door of the restaurant.

The biggest tiger was hit in the stomach and face by Crane and Dishi, then dropped face down and Mantis arrested the articulation of his arms and legs hitting the right spots.

- What are you doing here? It was that traitor Hui Nuan who sent you? - Asked Dishi ducking to get your height.

- No, I wanted to get back to you to revenge this brand and as well get it over with. Even you, or this flabby panda, or this hard tigress... nobody will defeat Hui Nuan and the only traitor is you, it was against his father!

- He's not my father!

- But he created you, after his father was murdered!

- Murdered... ? - Dishi whispered to himself.

- Yeah haha and by the way, you are now an orphan - tiger said with a mocking tone causing the eyes of young opened more than could.

- What?! You're lying!

- Why would do that?

Dishi stood panting and with a lump in my throat. It is not possible, Hui loved his mother, would not do anything to harm her. After a few seconds of shock, stood up and he was about to attack the tiger, was stopped by Monkey, Viper and Crane. Tigress and Po putting henchmen unconscious the next Tiger immobilized.

- Dishi, pay attention to me - Po calling the attention from his student, saw his red eyes filled with hatred as never seen before and spoke firmly undaunted - I know this is a big loss, a huge pain, but as his master I ask you to calm down.

Po approached him for the tiger kept your attention and looking to soothe him with what he said. Seemed to work, then continued with his wisdom that came from his inner peace and their learnings:

- Not worth returning evil they did to you because they will suffer the consequences and it is not you who will do this and will not be out of hatred. It is the destiny to they learn. You'll get the power of Hui Nuan yes, but for the right reasons and without committing injustices.

That said, the tiger calmed down, just looking down upon the prisoners. Loosened the grip of others and headed toward the Jade Palace. Po and the Furious Five led the prisoners who would in the dungeon of the palace until someone could take them to prison Chor Gom.

- Someone should comfort him - said Tigress making Po looked at her with an expression she used to, a raised eyebrow and look dry - what? When you found out the truth, we were all together, he has no one else.

- We are his friends and we will help you. Ah... why don't you going?

- Why her? - Asked Monkey and Mantis.

- Because I heard him say that it is the closest thing to home he has, reminds him of his mother.

- I was listening the talk? - Tigress asked suspiciously.

- No, but when I was going to talk to you, he was talking and I waited he out. Will you?

- I will, and then we ask these soldiers to understand this story Warrior Promised.

- I wont say anything - said the only tiger waked up.

- I doubt, she'll make you change your idea - Po pointed to the feline who left show its claws and a smiled that showed all his teeth, making a shiver running down the spine of the "brave" Tiger avenger.

* * *

**Poor Dishi, right? Spoke of his mother, worried and eventually discovered his death.**

**I hope you enjoyed. (:**

**The next, will delay some days, ok? I'll update the two versions together.**

**Leave a review**


	10. Lessons of Consolation and Hope

**Hi, guys! Here are a new chapter for The Real Home.**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**KFP don't belong to me, even thought I want haha sorry for the orthographic errors.**

**Good read. o/**

* * *

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Po and the Furious Five led the tigers to cells in the Jade Palace's dungeon. Once they were down, were placed handcuffs on his wrists with eight points of pressure, to prevent them from escaping. Ankles them were bound with chains attached to the wall, everything inside the cell with iron bars. All were close and could walk less than a meter from the wall, but two of them was sleeping, while the third remained awake kicking them trying to make them wake up and was complain.

- You don't know who you're dealing with! Don't mess with our leader...

- Enough! Gods, since the valley - exclaimed Crane interrupting the tiger, was visibly angry with him, as well as others.

The other four warriors were just looking at the bird a bit startled by this attitude.

- Uh, thanks - Viper said with a heavy sigh.

Tigress rose and asked to keep an eye on the tigers and leopard or at least keep the entrance. Then everyone went upstairs to train in the yard and left the Tigers with Po who decided to stay to advance the interrogation, or so she thought.

Dishi was in his room on bed, staring at the floor. Wept as he could for as long as he could, until his eyes seemed to have no more tears to offer. About an hour after arriving at his room, he heard knocking at your door and said nothing, did not want to see anyone.

- Dishi, let me enter.

- Enters - answered the young man reluctantly.

Tigress came in and closed the door behind her, getting a look from the prince who pointed with his paw to a vacant beside him. She sat down and put her right paw rested on his left shoulder. Knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, well... almost knew, did not know if loved or what it was, just knew it was strong. Let your gaze be lost with this memory.

- I know I should listen to that question, but are you okay? - Dishi looked at her with doubt, he's here not long ago, but realized some peculiarities of his colleagues and one of the things was that Tigress not let her breath stir noticeably as now.

- Yes I am - replied back to this - but the issue is not with me. I don't know what to say, I never really experienced it.

- Like never experienced it "really"?

- I lost a master, Master Oogway that represented big part of my life, gave me some proofs of his wisdom and was a lit of fate, he was important to me, but never lost someone so close.

- Oh, I see - yet he said suspiciously, but shrugged. Wasn't willing to ask, not now. Looked back at the ground.

- You should do something to vent the sorrow and control your anger.

- What?

- Meditate, train, practice some tai chi, seeking inner peace.

- How can I have peace if that tiger took my everything?! - He's exalted and lifted from near of Tigress, brusquely pushing her paw out of shoulder.

"Doesn't he know the risks he run by doing this? I'm trying to be nice to you," she thought letting out a growl that made him face her, quiet.

* * *

It was only a matter of time to return to the Valley of Peace, where live the great warriors. The urgency of the message caused the lynx leave your belongings with Jing-Quo who promised to take them to where they would flee.

He knew the reason for the hatred of Hui Nuan for the people, knew it all by the emperor.

He could hardly believe his ears. It was the most merciless that anyone could do and for what? By the power that would be taken, because it was unfair that Hui became governor.

- I have to run, or is the real end of the pandas - whispered Lynx fast to himself as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

- What do you know of the last battle of the Dragon Warrior? - Asked Tigress.

Dishi told what he knew of the panda so excited about the stories. He really is a fan of this living legend. Since he did not know why Po was mortally wounded and how achieved peace, Tigress told him part of the story that only she, the rest of the Five and Master Shifu knew, leaving the prince, who thought he knew all about his idol , with mouth open and to feeling bad again as was before the arrival of the master.

- You can achieve peace as he, so soon, so young. Sorry, but it was the only way to make you understand and it hurts me too because I know how Po got it - she said noticing the beginner's sadness.

She felt bad for what happened, but all had their problems and the two male's parents was lost by the whims of a tyrant.

- Yeah... - Dishi could only say this.

- Finally, do anything other than eat, this is the thing to do when Po upset or sad... although he declined since Gongmen - that last part came out as a whisper, wanted make the tiger to laugh and worked, but eventually realizing the panda's change - still laughing why?

- Because Po is funny, who would say that he went through all that and still is so. Thought that the Dragon Warrior was more seriously, so serious and wise someone who did not even gives a smile.

- On the contrary. The Dragon Warrior should be someone with a good heart, kind and pure spirit, this is our panda. And he is wiser than you think - smiled fondly at him.

The young tiger wouldn't comment on the brightness in her eyes that he realized while she was talking about the panda, didn't want to be struck, was already upset enough. And somehow, that look bothered him. Wanted to get attention for being in a sensitive time, was a bit pampered childhood. Now wanted she by the time he needed and wanted as a friend, at least he thought so. Makes him remind the home and reminded people that left to escape, the last order of his mother.

Remembering her, lowered his body to grab a box under the bed, watched by Tigress. So that had opened in his paws and showed her the scrolls.

The young master watched them attentively mentally wondering what it would be and to whom.

- Do you know the legend of the Warrior Promised?

- Yes - frowned, felt somewhat worried about that and didn't know why.

- Who told you?

- Po, Oogway told to him.

- Oh, so... - cleared his throat - the legend is real, or at least will become real. I just need to find the warrior and deliver this scroll - pointed to one of them.

"So, can I really be that Tiger people" thought Tigress excited about the idea. She looked for another scroll next to the first one that had a different tag.

- And that one?

- It's mine, my... I mean, our people receive a message about our past and a prediction about the future, sometimes facts, sometimes in metaphors. Depends on who the is tiger, as it is wise...

Her eyes light up again. Does destiny is presenting her and she could finally know what she wanted most in life? Stirred a little, but refrained for the tiger don't notices and don't fill her with questions.

- And why is that?

- For us to understand what happened and why the target for everything, and then to understand, fulfill our destiny. You do not have it here?

- Do not know if you remember, but I'm a student here and had no family - almost bitterly spat the word "family" for more than a Shifu had adopted, no longer considered her father, though hope remains subtly with her all the time.

But she had friends who were like family. There were so many questions and more this possibility now know where it came from.

- Yeah, sorry hehe.

- All right - said softly - how get one?

- We have to go up a mountain, is near the Valley of Peace. One lady makes predictions, made with the help of Oogway, from what I hear, because we all have our story ever written, but it helped to focus and see to tell us.

- She didn't live with your people?

- Yes, but there are five years, she leave. There were no more tigers my age or close to it.

- Why not? - Tigress was surprised.

- My mother and Hui told me that a battle between the tigers and another people killed several young people and their parents, who tried to save them.

- I'm sorry.

- All right - he smiled at her - you want to try getting your scroll?

- Will you take me?

- Of course, if you have 25 years...

- Well, theoretically, yes.

- As theoretically... ? Forget - Dishi laughed again so easily to forget a painful thing for her, but it had to be repeated at any moment for him.

- I arrived at the orphanage, with a few months of life, as the caretaker told. Master Shifu brought me here when I was about 4 years, 11 years ago, then yes.

- Okay, when you want, come on.

- Once I settle with those tigers, we will. Thank you! - On impulse, hugged him, was so happy he would discover about herself, that was missing to know. Noting what he was doing and that the male tiger was paralyzed, ashamed and dropped, changing the course of the conversation - and why have not opened yours?

- I don't turned 25, the age that advise to read such a thing, can disturb those who are not mature. Not that I don't... ah, you understood - he laughed and drew laughter from the master of tiger style.

After seconds of silence...

- So you want to train to let the anger go?

- I'm coming, and can go... thank you for worrying about me - said Dishi making her blush imperceptibly by their orange pelage.

- Huh... I'll interrogate the tigers, will train, Po must be waiting.

When leaving, Dishi kept thinking and reflecting about what your friend said about his new idol of kung fu, on his pain to learn from his past and how he got where he is. Po was part of something much bigger than any other, of course, fate still had many plans for him. Knowing all this, rose and decided to follow the example to seek peace, as did this someone he admired, and that someone is the greatest warrior that China has ever seen.

Meanwhile, Tigress was already came on the patio thinking in the chance that life has given to you to know about herself, about its origins and now it would be easier to find out if he had a real family. Suddenly stopped their way.

"Am I being too selfish? Guess not. Shifu was selfish with his love for all these years and I thought very in impress him. Gotta think more of me."

He went straight to the prisoners and getting there, saw the panda sitting in front of them, eating cookies and chatting amiably with them. Don't believed at the scene she saw, surprise, put his paws on her hips and gave a scream that scared.

- But what is this, Po?

* * *

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed and let review. I'll come back soon. (:**

**Bye. o/**


	11. In Search of Answers

**Hello, guys!**

**Sorry for the delay, and the orthographic errors.**

**KFP isn't mine, aaand let's go with the story...**

**Godd read!**

* * *

What is this, Po? - Tigress asked again.

Po had been frightened by the sudden cry of it, like other tigers. He closed his eyes for a second, wishing she had not heard what they asked. He was a bit annoyed with what he knew, now scared too. He knew would be catched.

Swallowed the dumpling that had being chewed, leaving the empty bowl on the floor and turned to face her.

- And so?

- Huh, I... ah... was anticipating... his interrogation hehe - Po replied nervous, constantly shifting his gaze from hers - I get going to train.

She watched him going in your direction, do not pass up the opportunity to punish him for lying. By spending side of Tigress, Po tried to run but had no time. Was taken further back in the hall by a strong punch to the face, away from the exit, hitting the wall with his belly and fell to the ground on his back, both making great noise impacts due to their strength. Before he could get up, he was caught by the leg and thrown back to where he was sitting before.

- That was a lie, if I had not done it, wouldn't have been caught - she explained - later talked. As for you, tell me, what's this about me being this warrior.

The three tigers were in shock with her attitude with friend.

"Like a tiger that looked so fragile could be so strong?", But maybe that explained to them, in part because she was a master of kung fu. After a few minutes the elder spoke.

- You are the one young tiger we see in years. Many years even.

- Yeah, and what that says about me being this warrior? - Waiting for response, she growled impatiently.

- Well, it's a possibility, kitten - said with a grin, receiving a growl in response to her and a look of rage Po.

- There is nothing to prove this... Finally, there is one more thing I want to know.

- What you wish, beauty - the tiger said mocking, crossed the limite.

- If you give some more name to her, I go into the cell and will ensure you don't say any word more - threatened the panda frowning surprising the four cats. And when he noticed, was embarrassed and looked away.

- How long until Hui Nuan reach the Gongmen?

- Gongmen? - Po repeated back to face her.

- It is the center of China.

- After Hui Nuan fell the first time, the current Emperor restored and cared for the country - said the second tiger.

- It was so bad that he did? - Asked Po.

- Yes, we are told. We were little, we had about 4 or 5 years old, do not remember much before joining the troops. You do not have much time if they want to defeat him, or try to - said the third tiger, the youngest of them, and he laughed.

Tigress growled at them, causing them to shut up and pulled Po to courtyard.

- Po, go to training, I have to sort something out with Dishi - ordered her, forgetting the conversation would have with the panda. Should seek as soon as the lady who wrote the future of its young people, before starting to attack the tyrant Hui Nuan.

- But you have not solved?

- Go to train - said slowly entering the training hall followed by Po that looked worried.

* * *

While the others were distracted returning to training after lunch, Tigress and Dishi came through the doors of the Jade Palace, running at full speed, as they could to get to the mountain and see the lady. It would be an hour of running at the speed they had.

Had already left the valley and there were meters away. Tigress felt his stomach turn when she thought could find out all about yourself and understand what happened to her parents leave her.

- Are you sure she's there?

- Absolute.

* * *

Master Shifu thought every minute if should tell the truth to his adopted daughter. He feared for her life, even though she wasn't alone. Has afraid of losing another child, it wouldn't be the same, but also painful, especially after the way he had treated her all these years.

Looked for Tigress in the training hall where he saw four of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior stopped, they was talking and looked at each other, but before entering, he could hear what were saying.

- You did not notice that Tigress has not returned? - Viper said worried.

- Do not want to say anything, but Dishi also not here - said Mantis.

- Hm, two tigers, a male and a female together add up... I didn't mean anything, but it seems to me...

- Not complete, Monkey - Po said in a firm tone of voice and dry.

Viper hit the tail at the nape of Monkey by your attitude. Insinuate that Tigress, her sister, missed the training to have a date with the rookie, even in front of the panda? Don't would let him continue. She also glanced at Mantis and Crane to they don't to think in continue the grace of his friend and they returned him an expression of false surprise.

Shifu enters attracting everyone's attention.

- Where is she and the tiger?

- We don't know, master - answers Heron.

- Seek Tigress by the palace, I want talk to her.

The masters bowed and rushed to perform the task. Sought the master by all the palace area, Hall of Heroes, Sacred Peach, kitchen, patio and nothing. Viper went to her room and entered. Spotted on the bed a piece of paper writing. She ran taking little note to Shifu.

_**"We won't delay long to go back, Dishi and I'll find a seer in the mountains who writes the future and guides us about the past. Long story, explain later.**_

_**Tigress "**_

Shifu in disbelief with sudden departure of his daughter, don't understood this. She wasn't so, it was enough to ask him. He even thought that the tiger was influencing others. Now had to wait because they knew exactly what mountains was these and try to follow without a direction them would be insane.

Still needed to tell her what he knew, even afraid. Staying postponing, make it more difficult for him to tell the truth.

* * *

Near the mountains, Tigress felt her stomach and his heart almost fidgeting jump out of his chest. Both ran up there and with that speed, arrived in an hour and a half... didn't care for tired and began to climb the mountain, increasingly enthusiastic about what would happen. She was wondering what she would say.

"Now I go understand why my parents left me, it must haven't been by nothing," she thought with hope of knowing their origin.

- Is she there? - Tigress asked apprehensively.

- I know that yes, it is her house.

Meters above ground green forest surrounding the mountain, they saw a corridor between the rock formations. Had an opening high and its entrance was well lit by torches. Down the hall, a wooden door.

Dishi Tigress noticed the tension that was building and knocked on the door for her.

A few minutes later, the door began to open and a female voice invited them to enter.

Entered with hesitation, but they were already there, what they could do? They turned and who closed the door who was a goat elderly colored clothes and glasses, leaned on a wooden cane to walk. The lady turned to them and stared at Tigress

- You?

- Hello - the goat smiled.

- You two know each other?

- Yes, it was she who predicted the defeat of Lord Shen by a warrior black and white...

- He was Po - completed Dishi understand what happened there.

- It's good to see you, how's the Dragon Warrior?

- He's okay - Tigress smiled tenderly at her

Soothsayer laughed a little when he saw the Tigress' necklace, more precisely, her pendant. The feline gaze followed the elderly and held the pendant tightly still holding the smile that had formed.

- isn't why we came here - back in earnest.

- I know it... but then, why?

- I... I want to know... I want to get my scroll. I know I belong to the same people that he, all tigers originated there, but... I had no contact until Dishi arrive - looks at him, smiling - and now I know I can understand why I was left by my parents and what I am today, know why I became who I am.

- Your scroll? I can not give it to you.

- Why not?! - Tigress growls, was feeling a mixture of anger and sadness.

- Because it was written when you were born. Was left with her parents so I wrote about your destination. After that, I don't write more.

- Why stopped writing?

- Just know that for a long time, had no more puppies. And a few years ago I left, knowing I should wait for the prophecy of the Dragon Warrior be held and you were holding Shen - Soothsayer replied with the sad face because the last words, even if he was overwhelmed by the pain and hurt, and blinded by power, the peacock could have changed if there had been stubborn.

- But there is nothing that you can do to help her? - Dishi begged the old goat.

- The only thing I can say is to be patient. Will know everything, including your scroll soon, a change will help you and Po to discover the truth - smiled widely for feline who listened with his face a little frustrated.

Tigress looked at the ground thinking about what said the goat "as so a change? And what Po has to do with that, with my background?"

"You're much more connected than you think," she thought to Soothsayer as if reading the thoughts of Tigress.

- What about you - said the elderly to Dishi - pride, envy and anger can make you become who never wanted to be.

He swallowed and the stared blankly to Tigress.

They parted and went down the mountain in a silence uncomfortable. They were on the way home and Tigress thought, thought and thought repeatedly in what meant to say the goat.

Dishi did the same, to he, the lady was wrong and didn't want to admit to yourself what she said. Get what he wanted, what wanted now since he came to the Jade Palace, without realizing that he was going against the line that destiny was written and without seeing what was going blind. There wasn't so by power as his uncle, but by something that he thought be more valuable than China.

* * *

**Wow, that's getting ugly. hahaha**

**Leave your comments with your thoughts on what is happening and I hope you enjoyed. :D**

**Bye. o/**


	12. Poison Friend

**The title has to do with the falsity of some friendships. Sorry for the misspellings, if I haven't answered your review (seriously, I forget if I did it or not) and the delay (again), but had my reason. Now maybe actualize earlier ^^ I'm on vacation *dance and jump around the room*. Back to the fic, I point to read Destino o estrategia de Sinsombra and the three fics by Black Rose -IMZ it be: Tu eres mi luz, Pertenezco a tu lado y Matar, morir o ¿amar?.**

**To who only read in english: The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger**

**and The True Warrior, both by M4d G4rl**

**Well, you can find others in my favorites.**

**So... Kung Fu Panda don't belong to me.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

Song woke. Found himself in a room at the big boat and daylight invading it on the window. The only thing you remembered was dancing with her friends at the party of tiger emperor Hui Nuan then be with him on the way to Gongmen since her "friends" had abandoned her. A certain bitterness grew in his chest, was hurt by this attitude, but his two friends might be able to cure it. Hui and Po. Began to gain a friendship that besides being useful, made well , and would see her beloved panda and her heart-shaped butt.

"Those traitors, left me, I was their leader... they could be coming home with me, but now I do not know where they are", thought the leopard, sad to have been abandoned. But now there was a new friend that wouldn't leave, like his friend panda, which could fully trust.

_The party was beautiful, the whole village decorated, well lit, had many, many different species of felines. The emperor liked the dance and wanted give a payment greater than the combined, they could then accompany him. He was going in the same direction of your trip back home._

_He called Song and the felines spent a few hours talking, getting to know each other, but was able to continue the trip with someone she could trust or a friendship was born there? Actually, the tiger wanted to show was initially your travel route, since she was the leader. After a long conversation, he changed the subject and put a map of China on the table where they were around. The female leopard was looking intently._

_- Then we will go to Gongmen City. It is my final destination._

_- Let's through where?_

_- For the fastest way possible, don't think I have much time - Hui Nuan said with a claw pointing the way which would travel. Spent with his claw through the Valley of Peace and she opened a smile on her face that did not go unnoticed by the tiger - I know you like this place._

_- I have a friend there, he took me out of a bad fate that I had chosen for me - she still looked cheerful to the map._

_Hui acquired an expression of shock. "I'm here to get you out of that bad destination you are choosing for yourself, and still others leads to the abyss.'m Not going to abandon you, leave that aside and let's start together," was the thing that Akame always told him when remembered revenge. He don't wanted always, he gave up a few times for her and Dishi that he hadn't more his father, but his heart isn't cleared at all, even being with who claimed to love._

_Recovered quickly without allowing the feline suspected some sadness on his part._

_- Well, then, tell their mates that we leave in the middle of the morning, 'cause would be very bad wake up early after a party that, no? - He smiled at her strangely._

_She raised an eyebrow at him, did not know if he understood that smile, but ignored the feeling. The curiosity of Hui Nuan grew when she stopped talking, felt sudden interest in continuing the conversation, perhaps because they not spoke with a female who was as sweet as she is, or because it reminded him Akame rightfully so, it did not matter. But shouldn't have asked that question:_

_- Who is this friend?_

_- His name is Po, a panda, the best friend anyone could want, has a big heart..._

_While Song said the attributes of Po that she knew, without mentioning that he was a warrior, the mind of the Emperor stopped at the word "panda". So long did not see one, that would be one of those that he had the misfortune to meet? He could not remember the name._

_-... he is a special after all that now, poor thing. Oh, also cooks well, is playful... - she said counting fingers to see if there was forgetting something. She was thrilled to see him again so soon._

_- I must say that you're passionate about the panda? - He was a little leery of it, but just wanted to mess with her._

_- Of course not, is my best friend... - she said, offended and punched him lightly on his shoulder - how could you think that of me?_

_- I'm sorry - he laughed nervous - well, tell your friends and go rest._

_- Okay._

_When leaving the room, searched her friends by the makeshift camp on the banks of a river whose course was next to the village where the party was held. It took a while to find them, were in his cabin, packing their things._

_- What are you doing? - Asked Song not understand the attitude of her friends, she hadn't said anything yet._

_- We need to leave here as soon as possible - said the oldest of the leopards leaving his backpack aside and turning to their leader with an expression of despair._

_- But why? What's wrong?_

_- Is the emperor, he aren't good person... - said the second, being brutally cut by Song._

_- Why not?! He let us travel for free and even paid us for the presentation._

_- Nothing fairer than paying for what we did - the second replied, crossing her arms._

_- We have to go, please - begged the first, taking Song by the shoulders - I heard the soldiers' plans, they said that Hui Nuan wants to kill someone close to the Dragon Warrior, are looking for the place where he lives to know who to kill and don't ask to us why want to do this, but I'm afraid for you!_

_Song looked at the other three friends who were farther, still packing your things. Only looked confirming with a nod and his eyes wide with fear._

_- But what nonsense... why would kill me? I'm nothing - looked so tenderly to her friend holding her paws with her and said slowly - settle down, maybe have heard wrong. Anyway, let's see what is happening and if it really is something of Hui... I'll help my... friend Po._

_- No! - Loosened from hands of Song leaving her in shock, as well as the other three dancers who were on this trip - don't want to stay, we don't want stay, won't stay to expect the worst!_

_- You should trust me..._

_- We trust, but it seems that you do not trust us! You are important to us and we want to protect you, getting you out of here, we are afraid for all, but if you don't want to, all right .. - turned to the others and grabbed his backpack already ready for the trip - come, girls._

_- Wait! - Song cried, but it was too late, they left the cabin at speed. Observed where her friends walked away and tried to understand their reaction... "isn't normal they are thus able to fight, defend us... what's gotten into you?"_

He got up from the bed and breakfast with Hui on deck. The day was beautiful, sunny and she couldn't feel really good, but it was better. The company of Hui helped her, improved. Didn't see any sign of wickedness that your friends swore it existed, couldn't be anything of their heads because they wouldn't be all them that would hear the same thing, but did not know if distrusted him or just the soldiers.

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts, without success.

Upon arriving at the table, the food was placed. She leaned in respect to Hui and sat in front of him. Began to eat in silence, until ...

- Song... don't need all this ceremony with me, we're friends, even if we know there is little time - looked at her with a small smile.

- Thanks Hui, is just a friend I need right now...

- You're upset with them, is not it? - He touched her left paw with his right.

- How could it not be? They left me for bullshit...

- What was?

Song hesitated to tell, she felt that would betray her friends. When think about it, decided to tell, were no longer there, abandoned her, couldn't call of friends. If they really cared they should have stayed here. Hui listened all with his heart beating faster and faster. Those idiots know that part of the planning, so they do not know everything.

- They're right - said seriously, seeing the response of the leopard was silence, with the trembling in her body - but aren't you or one of them, keep calm. It's just a tiger traitor who threatens to overthrow all I the build, with so hard job... my kingdom. He took my only heir, my son - said slyly, letting appear on his face an expression of pain, he was to cry. All lies.

- I'm sorry... if I can do something...

- Hm, I think you can do. The Dragon Warrior is protecting this traitor. I need to know where he's so you can take him to court to be punished for their acts - expect an answer, but his new "friend" as hesitate to answer - I need to do this to stay in peace, and I won't hurt anyone.

"If I can do these stupid trust me so easily, he soon join my plans, or will have the same fate as you, my Akame," thought the emperor. So wanted to laugh and call the leopard idiot and stupid, or naive, just so not to believe her friends. Or had he way with the words? No matter, just could not do any of that, she would turn against him.

- The Dragon Warrior is Po, my friend, I told you. He's in the Valley of Peace, if he could knows that he will help you, he's a warrior. But... why he would protect this tiger?

- Because this is the more sly tiger ever born in our people, he deceives even the wisest.

- Okay, I'll help you - she smiled and turned his paw to return the lighter grip Hui.

* * *

At this hour of the morning, the training had begun. Po and Dishi were wirh Mantis, each with a portion of the arena of wooden men. The insect showed them something more about his fighting style, and would soon be the turn of the young tiger show that perfected what the Dragon Warrior taught this style, there were some basic moves. They're almost finished basic training and went against the fearsome Hui Nuan.

Viper was in a fight with Monkey, Crane was in jade turtle and trained his balance while trying reflect arrows with the wind produced by its wings. Tigress was training her punches in the air on the bottom of the training hall to see any flaw and apply them when trained with his colleagues.

After returning from the mountain with Dishi, returned to get away others, even avoided them not to say anything beyond what was written on your ticket. Knew that anyone would question her, especially Po, and thought he would make it out of curiosity, but it was not the real reason. Shifu tried to talk to her or ask why went so, but always made it clear that he did not want to talk. The only person who knew their situation was the young prince, who spent more time with her, both trying to help each other as they could. Dishi was placed at the disposal of feline and always approached, his friendship was being wonderful. Who knew that would be okay with who she swore she wanted take away her patience? Well, one thing still irritated about it: the fact that he always touching the necklace she wore. Don't wanted that anyone tried to touch it, was a Po's present and in hours he had "played" with the pendant like a ball of wool knowing she wouldn't fight with him for all he had passed recently. But in fact, wanted to rip it from her neck.

Minutes after, Po told others that he would cook and asked to they were to the kitchen. Tigress did not hear him, was still concentrated on his punches.

When they were alone, he spent some time staring at the door and decided to approach to her. She was so strange, he could see, and he was worried about her how others too. Her back was turned, he extended his paw to touch his shoulder.

- Tigers... auch! - Po fell back, almost making a somersault when he received a punch from feline. Came just in time when she would to turn to more blows in the air and ended up winning a sample than she thought of doing. Lying still with eyes closed, took his paws to his muzzle.

- Ah, Po! I'm sorry - she approached him to help him sit and he muttered a "fine" she could understand - you shouldn't get near me so without calling - once alone with him, kneeling by your side, smiled tenderly for it.

- Hehe, sorry. Just wanted to say that it's time for lunch.

- Hm, so let... - a growl interrupted and he did not come from the stomach of panda, but from her stomach - yes, let's eat.

Leaving quietly training room, Po several times opened his mouth to speak, but gave up, seeing this she summoned to speak.

- What?

- What, what?

- What you wanna talk about? - Tigress stopped on the stairs leading to the patio and put her paws on her hips. Po started looking around, didn't want to annoy her, but didn't realize it already was doing it.

- Ah, well... I wanted to ask... what you do with Dishi when you left without warning before? I mean... you turned silent, I don't know... we're worried, I'm worried - took her paws and she consented him to hold. Didn't know they were observed by a creature with orange pelage that felt a twist in his stomach with the scene.

- I'm not weird, I've always been like...

- Before we save China. You changed as we became friends, now you're just the same as when I arrived. Tell me, what happened?

- Nothing happened, Po! - Her voice was a tone higher than expected, let out her paws from his and gave her backs to down the stairs.

Po followed her, wanted to apologize and he grabed her arm and who was watched jealously was about to manifest, but Zeng arrived by air screaming.

- Master Po! Master Po!

- Hi, Zeng - said the panda letting his friend. They both turned to face the goose.

- Has a lynx wanting to talk to you and seems to be urgent. He is in the Sacred Hall of Heroes with Master Shifu.

Dishi, satisfied with what happened, went to the kitchen with others while Po ran. He was called just now when was trying to end your worries, and that should be going to cook too...

"Oh, I forgot the noodles! They'll beat me," he thought. Only when he came in the room realized it was followed by Tigress. They stopped at the door, he looked at the tiger that looked and with a nod indicated to open the doors.

Shifu was sitting in front of the reflection pool and his side was the lynx that had a scroll in his paws and looked closely at the Dragon Warrior, examined. His features were similar to those of his new friend, except for the green eyes, that he could realize as Po approached. Okay that pandas were really similar, but either the differentiated expression outside the eye color, voice, and obviously the name.

- Called me, master? - Po leaned to greet Shifu and received permission to sit. Tigress did the same and sat beside him.

- Yes, I... - stopped talking and looked to Tigress with a raised eyebrow - ah, what are you doing here, Master Tigress?

- Po and I were talking, master. We'll treat a subject then I ask permission to stay - she said, and when the red panda opened its mouth with the intent to evict her, the lynx intervened.

- It is good that she's here, is the leader of the Five, right? - Grand Master only nodded - then she should stay, we need all the help possible.

- "We need"? - Repeated Po.

- Yes, of you. It's a message for you and might like to read - said the lynx extending him a parchment sealed.

Po opened and read with Tigress. Had the following message:

**_"Dragon Warrior, while you read this letter, I'm traveling to a safe point where you should find us. Need your help. It's an urgent case related to Hui Nuan, wants revenge on us. I obtained information that his heir sought for you with the same purpose to overthrow him. On behalf of all of China and my people, to which you belong, I hope you answer this new called._**

**_I'm leading my followers back to the Gongmen City along the Masters Ox and Crocodile, and so I'll protect them while not come. There are things I need to tell you, clarify, and that shouldn't be in a message. Goodbye,_**

**_Emperor Jing-Quo "_**

- My people, how so? - He asked as handed the parchment to Shifu - Okay, I'll help, I think the Furious Five too, but ... how so?

- The people who are asking for help, is the panda people - said the lynx simply leaving everyone in shock.

- But how? There were exterminated? - Asked Shifu.

- No, it seems, a third of them managed to escape, but were threatened with death by Hui Nuan for over twenty years and now again. The reason, only the pandas village elders can answer, I do not know exactly, but it has something to do with a massacre planned by that tiger tyrant.

Po looked down and clenched his fists, breathing deeply.

- Well, we're leaving this afternoon - said Shifu - go and tell to get ready for all that, after eating, he will guide us.

The two warriors bowed to the master and left.

"I'm not the only panda that exist, this is great! But as you find me? Maybe by the things people speaks of me?". Thousand things went through his mind. Although the situation was not the best, he was glad to meet his. Tigress was unconfortable with the lynx's words and that Po had stopped asking questions, but didn't understand why he was so.

* * *

Everyone was on the edge of the valley, properly fed. Mr. Ping had already anticipated in preparing the backpack of his son, hugged as tight as he could and wished him luck, with a heart full of pride.

- Do not worry dad, I'll be back soon - Po said and turned to run with others.

- I know you son, I love you! - Shouted with tears in her eyes, happy and proud of his son and afraid for him. Po could hear and respond.

- I love you too, dad! - And finally was.

* * *

**The part of the rear in heart shape, you can watch the episode in which Song and Po meet. lol**

**Po really going back soon, or at least come back?**

**Now the things is getting serious... lol I hope you're enjoying. Leave your comment (:**

**Bye. o/**


	13. Almost There

**The title match with situations... the characters are almost reaching their goals (or not hahaha). And, once again, my creativity for title (I'm being ironic).**

**I want to thank those who follow and also who has marked my fic as favorite. Sorry for the delay and orthographic errors.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Kung Fu Panda isn't mine, only OCs and plot.**

* * *

- So, how we'll do this? Po must to be warned soon and if I go with you to the mountains, I wont arrive before he'll. We can't expect it to come behind you, can kill you unfairly - Song said leaning against a wall of the room in which was Hui. Faced the tiger that was sitting with both hands over his mouth and looking forward.

- Well - he started relaxing posture and resting his hands on the table - you will leave with groceries and good money for the Valley of Peace and I'll go with the troops to the mountains. Those pandas will pay.

- What exactly they did?

- They attempted against the safety of my family, the family I had - punched the table to vent their anger - and yet one of them tried to kill me.

He wasn't completly wrong about what he said, just not the way it happend. There were many more things beyond that Song never dreamed know, neither Dishi. Only the older tigers knew what really happened.

Song approached his new friend and touched his shoulder.

- I'm sorry... but now you have a new family, me.

They both smiled at each other.

"Did she really is so blind? She's A beautiful cat but is only one more piece in my plans," Hui Nuan laughed inside, the naivety of the feline.

Talked some more, with the tiger instructing how could convince the panda in order to protect it. Had the perfect plan, and Song just wanted to protect his friend, then Hui told her only what she could know, at that moment.

They landed for supply the pantry and Song was leave. Waiting warn her friend, was very worried about him. Weren't so far from the Valley of Peace and she could go alone at a great speed, find Po before committing errors he which would regret. Since her friends was abandoned her, was in doubt whether to stay close to him in the valley or in central China. Anyway, would be close one of her faithful friends and could count on them to rebuild your life, but before, should help both, and end it all.

Perked up and ran over his thoughts, happy just thinking about seeing again as panda friend, who could save him and stay with him.

* * *

While the leopard departed, our warriors were already on the way and all were informed of the reason for your trip, since they had not had time to know anything before. They ran at reasonable speed because of the panda and his big backpack.

Four of the Furious Five and Dishi, who were training when Po and Tigress received the information, were listening intently to the explanation Shifu and lynx, named Shun. The emperor tiger was always trying to convince Akame to not deliver the Dishi's scroll, to not tell the child about the tradition of his people because he was afraid that the young tiger was the warrior that should overthrow him. Agreed to help her because she has always been like a friend to him, since his parents died in the massacre, before the Hui's escape, and Shun was also taken.

- What was this massacre? I've heard when I met a messenger, probably a panda, but still do not know what it is - Shifu asked, a little annoyed and curious about it.

- I do not know. Who could explain, would be the leader of the pandas, Jing-Quo. As I said, is the leader since fled Gongmen thirty years ago, led the people to another place in the mountains.

While growing up, Shun had witnessed the effects caused by the words of Hui Nuan about felines, he believed, until that Akame showed him Hui's plans, scrolls with records of everything I wanted. Recently, he spied on a reunion and so discovered the truth. They planned to return to China, Hui had promised a piece of land to each clan and it should find and kill the Promised Warrior and the Dragon Warrior by the assurance that he would not try to defeat him.

- I still want to know why Hui wants to attack the pandas - Po said trying to recover his breathless.

- When you arrive, you can ask to emperor. You need to have a long talk.

- A long talk? - Asked the intrigued panda.

- There should ask me, I know nothing.

- Sure you know, otherwise wouldn't speak it.

- I don't know, he just told me he wants to talk to you - the lynx laughed about leaving the panda curious. Of course he knew, but Po shouldn't know this by him.

As I listened, the prince struggled to contain some tears and Tigress noticed, approached to tiger to he looked her and smiled to reassure him. He smiled back, feeling his heart beat faster and the blood rushing to his face.

The feline turned to walk away to go ahead with the panda, followed by the serpent. "I've to talk to her... but has Po, if he likes her, he'll get upset if she accept me. And why she wouldn't accept? We'e the same specie, almost the same age, she trusts me and so fast, we're close... I dislikes the approximation of the two, but... what shw would want with him?"

They were in an area that had lots of trees and rocks when night fell. Moved for some time, only that they could not proceed, would cross the mountains with snow to get to the desert and the river, to cross the big lake.

- We should have waited until morning to leave - said Crane - we would have more time and will be difficult to fly guiding you in the night and snow falling.

- We could not wait, we left on time. We will camp here tonight - Shifu said severely, slowing down and stopping in a space among the many trees big enough for everyone to stay close, others also stopped - well, we'll accommodate and feed us to rest. When the sun rises, we return to travel.

Everyone then looked around to select a corner. Everyone's attention was called by the panda's noise falling face down on the ground, breathless from the running. Stove, wanted to see others pandas, but it hadn't yet entered in his mind. Was helped to sit for Viper and Monkey. He left his bag at his side and opened it to remove what it would take for the pasta.

- Crane, Tigress, Monkey and Dishi, scour the area to see if there are any thieves or bandits here. Viper and Praying Mantis God, stay here with Po Shun and caring the camp. I'll meditate before dinner, let me know when are ready.

- Yes, master - all said in unison, even lynx.

Shifu followed a few feet from where the insect and the feline lit a fire for cooking the pasta. Climbed a tree and sat on one of the branches, where it had a beautiful view of the forest and mountains in the distance. Could no longer see the Valley of Peace of where he was. Concentrated on breathing deeply and listening for sounds of his body.

I wanted to try to find his master again, couldn't talk to his daughter. She was becoming more distant from him and closer to the panda. Maybe he needed the help of Po to talk with her... was what he thought, but wanted to talk to Oogway.

As did the last time and managed to achieve inner peace. Sometime later, no hurry, he could see a beautiful place, a waterfall of crystal clear water surrounded by large trees foliage of living green. Admired the scenery and looking back at the waterfall, just that his vision was obstructed by old turtle that was ahead.

- You've been very worried, old friend - said the old smiling.

Master Shifu stood up to greet Oogway.

- I still have doubts about what you said me. I'm worried, Tigress went out one day and without warning... I can't talk to her. Wont believe me if I didn't has the Promised Warrior scroll...

- And it is with Dishi - the turtle motioned for his student to follow him on a walk - he should deliver the scroll, you can not take it and make it in his place and the right time to tell her, is when he had read their own. And I know how worried you are and you think to ask for help to the Dragon Warrior, is finally letting the universe guide you, Shifu - Oogway touched the shoulder of his student demonstrating approval.

- So, can I'll just tell her?

- Yes, but pay attention... be careful who you trust. The young tiger should read the scroll soon, or the envy and hatred will divert from your path and destroy him, and also shake the harmony between the two warriors who must join together... Po and...

- Tigress. Is there anything I can do? And if he stays in the pandas' village? How do we do to fight beside him? - Shifu asked apprehensively already seeming desperate. The master laughed.

- Ah, Shifu, calm down. Leave, the universe will ensure they traverse their way because they understand that should move on. Whatever happens from now on, Po never abandon you or anyone, much less her.

- I hope you're right, master.

- Fate's ties are much stronger than you think and when there is a connection, if it is strong, pure and true, nor the distance or time that forbid. Stop doubting them, they exist and they will not let it end like this.

- And what ties would be? It is connection between chosen warriors?

- Yes, but it goes beyond what one imagines. Can not explain now, you will not understand, nor even when you see for yourself and I imagine how you will react, but now, wait and trust.

Shifu walked for some time alongside Oogway quietly to seize the opportunity to be with him again. After thanking, returned to the material world.

From where he could look by the forest. Had a strange feeling within himself and wasn't sure what it would be, and wasn't the only one to feel.

* * *

In the Valley of Peace, Song arrived at the restaurant. Mr. Ping was closing the door when she held.

- Hi...

- Oh! Hello, Song. How are you?

- Good and... ah, I need to talk to Po, it is urgent... know if he's still here?

- He was traveling back to Gongmen. I'm so worried about my son... told me nothing. I hope he comes back well.

- He is the Dragon Warrior, Mr. Ping.

- Yeah, but the last time... uh, took a cannonball in the stomach - he replied with wings folded over his chest.

- Well, I must go and find him. Thank you - ran out of the valley but not before hearing a "bring me my son back" from the worried goose.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the camp, Mantis and Shun walked around the place to gather more sticks to keep fire burning. Viper positioned the bowls and chopsticks with his tail to advance things for Po who cooked, taking advantage of the chance to chat with your friend while the others were away. It was so quiet...

- Hi, Po - smiled at her after she finished setting the table improvised - finished.

- Ah, thanks Viper - answered, without look at her, and taked a strand of noodle to see if it was ready, grimaced.

- What happened?

- Argh, is missing seasoning - turned to pick up a bottle in your backpack.

- No, no, Po... you're quiet. What happens? Can you tell me?

He hesitated for a moment without taking his eyes from the pot noodle. What could he say? That was afraid? She probably already knew, but now her fear was bigger and with respect to these pandas. Felt that something different would happen.

- I... ah - sighed defeated and lowered his head - you know, don't know what will happen when I get there in the pandas' village, I feel something weird. And also... I can't talk to Tigress, wanted to talk before we left, but Monkey was stuck in me. She's walking with Dishi too, and I think... I'm not really enjoying it - covered his face with his paws - and if she meet other there?

- Po, look at me - asked the snake and he looked through his fingers - calm down. Try talking to her, don't know what will happen... I don't know if it is she who is spending too much time with him. As for the pandas, leave that aside for you to have the courage to do what must in the present - she smiled at him.

Mantis and Shun returned with more sticks for the fire. The Shun's stomach made strange noises, leaving him embarrassed, I was really hungry.

- Po, kitchen soon it... has more wood here - said the insect.

- I did what I could, now is wait. The food will not hear you and be ready faster - Po replied pulling laughs from those present.

When everything was ready, he stood and looked at her friend. The reptile has offered to seek Monkey and Crane and call Master Shifu. She could whisper barely an audible "good luck", as the panda decided to talk.

Once Po started to walk away a few feet, still seeing the fire, he heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of Tigress next to a growl.

- To bullshit! Get away! - Seemed irritated.

He ran to get closer to the voice of the feline and as neared was irritated by the things I heard from the tiger was with her.

- Tigress... - the panda stopped, arching his back to breathing normally.

* * *

A few moments before.

Tigress had separated from Dishi, to cover a larger area. "There are no bad guys here... no one there", she thought, and climbed a tree "we are far from any house or village. Well, we should be safe since no thief would hide in a forest of these if I hadn't to those who steal." Came down and was expected po Dishi a tree, whose trunk had been marked by her as a meeting point.

Waited for some time. How could he be so slow? Well, it was less than Po climbing stairs. Laughed inwardly at the thought, but just remembering where they were going. Began to feel a little bad about it.

"And if he know... a female panda? And if... don't want to go back to the Jade Palace?", It wasn't because it was physically hardcore that she felt nothing and inside her, was a mess. He was important for five, fo Shifu for... her. It was inevitable not to think about it.

- But that thing, Dragon Warrior! - Whispered to herself and took the paws to her face to rub her eyes - why and how it happened? According Viper I... I can't be... argh! No sense - was interrupted by a paw on her wrist and grabbed.

- Calm! It's me - said Dishi before take a blow.

- Alright... come on.

They began to walk back to camp for dinner, both were hungry. But now, the tiger would take advantage of your chance.

- Tigress, can I ask you something? - Asked the prince who followed behind her.

- Sure... - She said without seeing him.

- You were saying why and how it happened? Wanted to know what happened and what you said Viper. What you can't do?

She hesitated, nervous. Don't know if she could tell him, not this. But stopped she tracks and he got ahead with a cub's face, begging to tell.

- Please, trust me - joined the palms of his paws.

- Ah, okay - sighed wearily and without looking into Dishi's eyes

Dishi stopped in his tracks and looked at her, incredulously. Could had misheard? She was in love with the panda? Seriously?

- You're in love with the panda? Really?

- According to Viper, yes... and don't say anything to him, just you two know, and I trust you.

- Why would I tell?! - He would not really count, even wishing though she was happy, he wanted to be in the place of Po. But she interpreted his answer as an affirmation that his secret was safe.

- Because you're dizzy - replied in jest turning to walk past him.

- I'm dizzy, yeah?

- Of course, left me waiting here...

- Did you miss me? - Cutted Dishi, and grabbed her wrist causing it to spin. Before he could take a beating, he caught her waist - I'll prove that you're not in love with the panda.

"But what do you mean... ? Oh no, here we go again, third time, Dishi"

She let go of the hug but he was still holding her waist with a paw and putted another in her necklace. If she tried to leave, the necklace would break and the pendant would fall.

- Oh, you know I'm just kidding, Ti - said he, leaving come out the claws the least possible so she would not notice.

- "Ti"?! - Asked her, surprised by his nickname, and when she tried to take the necklace out of his fingers, accidentally broke the cord making the pendant drop. She don't reacted and wanted to fix before that Po saw, but...

- Tigress... - the panda stopped, arching back to breathing normally - ah... sorry, didn't wanted to fumble anything... but dinner're ready.

- Po - she ran to him and helped him to his normal posture - are you okay?

- Yes, Ti... gress - replied and turned to go before they take a punch for trying to give a nickname, but was stopped by her.

- You don't fumbled anything, we were coming back and he made a stupid prank. _You_ can call me so, Po - said with emphasis on the word "you" and looked at the tiger with her killer look. "What are giving in you?" she thought, and she opened his mouth to speak - go dinner.

- Okay - he growled and went on four paws.

Po turned to where she was and saw her returning to the crash place of your pendant. Tigress knelt to pick it up and when put on his paw, one paw at a black pelage was closed with hers, covering the pendant.

She looked up and thus found who also was kneeling, seeing herself mirrored in those beautiful green jade eyes.

* * *

At camp, Shifu waited patiently with others that his daughter, the beginner and the Dragon Warrior appeared. Through the foliage appears Dishi and alone.

- Where is my daughter? - He asked, surprising to everyone.

- You're talking to Po - responded and pointed out the direction in which were - if you want, I can go get them...

- No, I will! - Shouted Viper attracting looks, including the suspicious of Shifu. But he remembered what he had said Oogway and still didn't like either of them approached much of Tigress.

- Dishi will with me because he knows where they are. Thanks Viper. Well, sirve up yourself, don't know if they are away and then, eat to not get hungrier.

That said, almost everyone jumped into the pan and Mantis stood on the edge of it with a pair of chopsticks pointing others to drive them away.

- Get out, get out! I want to eat, let me pick first!

- No way! - Monkey and Crane said in unison.

- Let us pick up food, Mantis! - Ended Crane.

- They're always so? - Asked to Shun Viper with a laugh.

- Generally... yes, or are worse - replied looking at that scene - oh, gods... these kids do not behave, not on a mission - capped her eyes with his tail.

* * *

Po was so close to Tigress, looking into his amber eyes. The silence that was present was comfortable.

The pendant was resting between their paws and Po laced his fingers with hers, without even realizing what he did, but the feline had realized, without looking away and blushed, thanking her pelage allow it without being noticed.

- Tigress... I have to tell you something, or count...

- You can tell.

The heart beat of both stronger every second and every milimeter approaching. If don't had self-control, Tigress could appear to have an anxiety attack, wanted to run away, but wanted to stay with him. Po was not different and almost bit his tongue, which curled into his mouth as if not wanted to help.

- Is that, well... I don't know how to say... but is that - closed his eyes and took a deep breath to take courage - I wanted to s-say I think... think not, I no think, and I know it's true...

- Focus, Po - she said laughing a little for his nervous attitude, "is acting as strange than me", she thought confused. Was even it, production?

- Hehe, okay... I mean... that...

- Huh? - Insisted she, watching the friend approaching.

Don't knew what to do, she thought knew his intentions, but still gave a little afraid of what was to come. His heart was about to explode, just stood in front of him and let him go. She rested her forehead against of him.

Almost there, as always wanted and if couldn't get speak, could demonstrate. He did not care if it would get a blow, would from Tigress. What could be more awesome?

- I... - whispered as he ran his free hand down her cheek, both squinting...

- PANDA!

* * *

**Shun means: Soft**

**Hm, the chapter ended... hahaha too bad. I know you probably thought that Dishi had done something to Tigress.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Welcome to Gongmen - The Pandas' Village is Reborn.**

**What did mean that Master Oogway said to Shifu? And who shouted "panda"? (As if anyone knowed...) hahaha**

**Let me know how was the chapter (:**

**And now, without further ado... bye. o/**


	14. Welcome to Gongmen

**I want you to know a little Hui Nuan and understand more why he's so. But what's here isn't all about him haha (:**

**Sorry for the delay and orthographic errors.**

**Kung Fu Panda isn't mine, only OCs and plot. Good reading.**

* * *

**Welcome to Gongmen - The Pandas' Village is Reborn**

The night was darking while the tiger walked from one side to another in his hut. It was warm and it was only towards her bed. Was slowly getting a legion for their army and their new city. His plan was to take Gongmen and everything around them to restructure and dominate with his brothers. Hated to other animals and all because they feared the felines and especially the tigers, because the acts of their ancestors, the condemned because acted by force, didn't listen to his father and Zhen De, and then decided to make the sacrifice to get rid of his brother's ideas, the so adored son who was always right.

"Actually, what he had was a keen sense of justice. A pity, it didn't do anything for him," he thought with malice. No regrets. According to him, the means don't matter if you get to the end result.

Even knowing the horrible old stories even before the birth of his parents, he wanted to settle accounts with those who judged the people and departed tiger.

Could remember every time his people was insulted when he and his brother were children. His father had to travel to make arrangements, alliances, helping friends and kingdoms neighbors took the whole family to both cubs to enjoy and show them to China. Encouraged them to be what they wanted and wanted to be something simple like musicians, they loved playing erhu and pipa, or could blacksmiths to manufacture the kung fu's weapons so beautiful that encountered in their travels, invent some...

Whenever they came to a town or village, receiving looks of fear or anger, and every word he heard, hurt. Were not accepted.

It returned to haunt him every time he came to a new village to claim it for themselves. The villagers tried to fight and were arrested. Received the same name calling or worse now, how devil or demon, but today is for a good cause. Would show discipline and show to everyone who order is the tiger king, no matter how much it can cost him. Once things, or rather the most important people in your life was lost by fault this fear unfounded and unfair trials, nothing else mattered. Took advantage of the gift that the gods gave convincing and knew how to use it, since he remembered.

This diplomacy or poison, which he had, could be used otherwise, so that his clan was accepted. That was the idea of Zhen De, but she was told at the time that Hui have not heard his brother because of their great loss, beyond feel envious of the happiness of his brother that was not taken from his paws. Had since the intention to take revenge on all who destroyed before and those who will cross his way, didn't want conversation.

Not ashamed to use anyone, least of all those who put themselves at your disposal without having conversations incisive and tiring to explain. It was the case of Song.

He lay recalling that won her with little, barely believed. The leopard swore loyalty without knowing who really should be called a villain. He asked her that try to convince the panda that he was right, that was Dishi have darkness inside himself and that nothing would change.

Still more had given an instruction to that stupid cat, this would be on her own.

* * *

- PANDA!

That hysterical scream stopped him in full, accelerating the heart of the poor giant panda that gave a yell from scare. Still looking at Tigress, her eyes were no longer able to open more, staring at him and was speechlees. She was so blushed that neither her pelage can hide completely, leaving the orange on his face slightly darker due to blood that rose. Already Po, she could have sworn he was whiter than it was, if that is possible.

Po had no time to recover from the scare. When he looked at the direction of the voice of his master, what he saw was a paw toward him. It was one of the feet of Shifu which hit the left side of his face in full, making was seen a black and white figure released in speed to a innocent tree sinking your big trunk. This made Tigress leave the "trance" in which she was and held the red panda, not believing that his master made.

- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! - Shifu shouted again ignoring that was held by his daughter. A vein jumped on his forehead and he had the killer look that Tigress devoted to his friends when a jokes that went the limit.

"Now I know where she catch that look," Po thought, trying to get out of the tree trunk. Finally got and stood where he was looking to Shifu that was expect an answer and fast.

- Oh, I... we... - Po mumbled scratching his neck and looking at striped friend.

- Don't try to fool me, I know you two - he said that looking at the feline's mouth that was open and wanted to say something.

Tigress heard something by where his master came and turned her face, when she saw that Dishi was laughed low and smiled, in which she saw pure evil. It was he who brought Shifu?

- Was it you? - Tigress growled, baring his fangs. At that moment, Po and Shifu looked at him, and giant panda did not seem pleased to see his student. "What is happening here?", he thought.

- Me what? - Dishi asked with a raised eyebrow and crossing his arms.

- Who brought our master here...

- By chance haven't I was supposed to come, daughter? - Asked the red panda, without realizing what said. Left her surprised and she just looked at him without bothering to hide his expression.

- What you... ? Isn't it, master - left him go and stepped back a few steps, regained his serious attitude - just came to tell me that dinner is ready and when I heard footsteps, I asked Po to approach, I thought it was Monkey and I didn't want to he heard that I already discovered the joke that would make him - pointed to Po that followed embarassed and increasingly red still near the tree.

- That's true, panda? - Asked Shifu already calmer with a face of few friends - by where I looked seemed something else...

- Where did you see, master - Tigress interrupted.

He lanced a mortal look at Dishi who, seeing that the master would not do anything to alienate them, began to dispose of smile. Adopted a serious expression and clenched his fists, which made Tigress smile before his failure.

- I'm still waiting for your reply, panda.

- Yes, master... - answered, seeing that Shifu returned to chafe by impatience - and also wanted to put back my gift in her neck. The cord just burst.

Approached to Shifu with the palm of the left paw open revealing the pendant yin and yang, and a black cord broken. The little panda watched and looked at Po, still incredulous.

"Oh, okay," sighed mentally "let's pretend you're deceiving me."

- Okay - even seriously laughed so ironic - now that's settled, I sought only so we could dinner. I hope that's left us food.

Returned to camp a bit hasty to share what surely would be some noodles since Monkey and Crane ate a lot, although it seemed. Of course they couldn't ate as much as Po, but according Mantis, were almost there.

- Before arriving, I want you to know that while I can watch you, I will. I wont accept this behavior, can't get away alone in the woods to _talk_ - Shifu said as they walked, marking the word "talk" with a more serious tone in his voice.

Tigress and Po gasped.

- Gee, what happened, huh? - Monkey jokingly asked when his friends arrived and changed their tone by a feigned anger - by chance you and Tigress...

Po gulped looking friend.

-... you have been eating my cookies, no?

- What?! - Po asked as he sat beside the primate for dinner.

- They're gone from your backpack, only can have been you - said as he climbed into the belly of Panda and shook him by the shoulders.

- We do not take any cookie, do not know what you're talking... and I'm getting dizzy...

Seeing that the eyes of Po began to roll, let go and fell to the ground, sitting with his arms crossed.

- If was not you, who? - He stared Po and did not notice that behind a nearby tree, an insect and a bird, both known, were ending their cookies and started eating faster when they heard the complaint of Monkey. He adopted the playful face - besides, what were you doing there with her?

- First, I don't know who took your cookies... I wanted one... and second, I was call Tigress for dinner.

The two talked down to Shifu not hear and Po promised to tell later. After all, despite the jokes, Monkey was his best friend, be in disputes between them or in time of crunch.

After dinner, each was sleeping in his corner, leaning against a tree or under its large roots. Viper was very worried when she saw the expressions of Po, Tigress and Dishi, and decided to leave the questions for later, as his master seemed quite annoyed.

Po took a time to sleep, still couldn't believe in what he almost had done. "Ahh, isn't got the Master Shifu... and what was that? Almost break my bones just for kicking me into a tree. Was awesome! But I think it would be better to watch," he thought with fear of a repeat and after some time slept like almost everyone.

Before bed, the young prince cursed the panda in his mind, but grateful to have time to arrive stop a likely kiss.

Already by her side, Tigress was lying with his back against the grass and looked smiling at the treetops and the sky he could see between them. Could only remember how it was her inside with his approach and when she thought about it, came back the feeling as if he was back there. He had tried to take the initiative even if he was embarrassed, but she made the final approach when tilted her forehead against his.

"Dishi had to ruin everything... I must be going mad, he wants nothing to do with me. Please, that is not it," she begged in her thoughts when she closed eyes to try to sleep. "I'm going crazy... in want. Can't be, don't want, but I let me go... I don't want it? Oh, I'm not sure of anything anymore."

In a few minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

Jing-Quo was standing in front of a large meadow, was a lot like his old village, but had more flowers and a creek to cut and connected to a river, if explore it further, would reach the sea, but there was good . Were among the green that much loved and the place located near the port of Gongmen, on the east and thus alleviates the memories of the survivors of the massacre of Lord Shen. Would have a escape route to the east if they were sorely needed.

As the hours passed, the other pandas arrived. There weren't so many, but a good number of at least forty of them. They had spent the night at the training site of the Council of Masters with the Masters Ox and Crocodile and this morning, started building your new home.

Once started traveling a few days ago, had assured of the death of Shen by some animals they encountered on the way and confirmed that the great Dragon Warrior was defeated him. Could go back to a place known revise their city friends.

* * *

At sunrise all were awakened by his master and then pack your things, continued the journey. They crossed the mountains reaching to the other party of forest and soon, the wilderness.

After about four hours of travel, arrived at the port and got a bigger boat than the other time, with four cabins and a place to serve as a deposit. The goose that lent the boat was friendly.

- All the saviors of China - said smiling.

After everything loaded and all entering, about to embark, Po hears a call.

- Po!

- Song? - She looked confused feline - are you doing here...? - He could not finish the sentence, Song hugged stronger and he responded.

Tigress, already on the boat, turned to see what was happening and had to hold not to growl or pounce on them and tear them apart. Ignored and into the cabin, followed by Viper.

- My companions left me and don't know what I did wrong. I just want to go home... - Said with a sad countenance.

- Don't be that way, Song. Well, if Master Shifu allow can come with us - turned to see the red panda that was coming up the ramp.

- Good - stopped and turned to the panda - if you don't behave as she did with Tigress, okay - back to walking.

Po blushed a little and let Song pass. She was confused, did not understand what Shifu meant.

- What did you do, Po? You're red and looks nervous - she asked with a laugh.

- Oh, it was nothing more... then I'll tell you, hehe.

When they were all in the boat, Song was with Po, hearing the leopard tell what happened to her friends to leave. Apparently, the sir of those lands did not want to fulfill to help them with the large amount of money promised and then tried to argue with him. Wanted to arrest them for be against the leader, but they fled, but not before fighting with Song by putting her friends in it.

- They said it was my fault, they wanted to maintain their level of wealth as they had when they were robbers, but I tried to change them. I shouldn't have done that because would never change, love money and no wanted me as their leader anymore, nor in the group - lowered his head, passing sorrow to panda and primate present there.

- Don't worry, you can stay with us, all time you want - Monkey said smiling and putting his paw on her shoulder - so, will irritate Tigress and don't worry because Po wont let her hurt you.

- Oh, thank you - she replied with fears about Tigress.

- Monkey! So she'll think that Tigress is bad, but isn't... she only takes to trust. With me, it was more or less... nah, I dont know if it was confidence.

The other two began to laugh at the stupidity of friend and Monkey put his paw over eyes pretending to shame.

- Anyway... by the way, tells what happened, Po - asked Monkey, now eager to hear as well as Song seemed.

- Hm, okay... - started talking about what happened last night...

Dishi, Crane and Mantis were in another room talking to Shifu to show what Hui intended, as far as he knew the tiger.

In another of the four rooms were Viper and Tigress. The snake bombarded her friend with questions, which the feline did not know or refused to answer.

- Come on, Tigress, I'm your friend... if you not tell me, will tell to who... to Song?

All I received in response was silence. Then came near the feline and looked into her eyes.

- I'm sorry, just want to help... you asks me for help because don't know what to do or what to feel... and now, don't want to tell me to I can help you.

Tigress sighed defeated and leaned against the headboard, getting face to face with Viper and began counting. In every detail, the snake opened its mouth and over her eyes as Tigress was redder and felt uncomfortable.

- I tried to help saying that I would seek, but Master Shifu didn't leave... Dishi wanted to go.

- Okay, he didn't yield more than a kick in the panda. But there's one thing I found strange and I was surprised it was that... the master called me... daughter - the feline eyes roamed the room as if to find reason for this - why only now?

- I think he's jealous of you. Wondered where you were when the prince arrived, and he wasn't seemed well - Viper laughed - as when the master returned with you two.

- There's no reason being jealous of me, I know cudiar - in your face, let transpire that she was upset that only now his father behaved as such, and when she begins to have new and strong sentimental experiences that already confuse, "only to leave me worse? ", she thought "by chance, all that crying during the first years alone would be worth the penalty now when I'm an adult and I know to defend myself?"

Changed the subject ignoring the feeling of sadness that began to feel. Don't let that take care her, not now.

- You already know why Dishi was like that. Wait us reach on Gongmen, I'll have a serious talk with this tiger.

- Well, I'd say you talk to Po first.

- Why?

- Do you know where we're going, don't you?

- Yes, somewhere near Gongmen - Tigress looked at her as if to say that this answer was obvious and lay in bed with eyes closed, resting his paws under his abdomen.

- So... - waited and nothing - ah, I think you must have forgotten that we'll see... pandas.

Tigress opened her eyes once and didn't move. Started growling softly.

- And you have to say what you feel, you have to accept that, especially after yesterday. If you get denied, will miss the one who gets you out of this armor you built.

- I know... but, I will? Will he will not laugh at me? - Looked at Viper with an expression of hope mixed with... want to cry? Teary eyes? Is, he affected her a lot, even.

- After yesterday, you still think that? - He smiled giving courage to her friend.

Tigress opened her mouth to thank, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Was Shifu. Without wanting, he heard the last sentence of Viper, hid what he did and warned that they were passing through the first harbor.

- Go out and stand on the deck, we stop at another point a few meters east of the main harbor of this great river. Let's go down first to greet who gets us in and then we will unload the groceries and accommodate us.

- Yes, master - both nodded.

A while later, already waiting outside the booth they had passed Gongmen. Monkey and Song were beside Po, on the right side of the deck making signs to him to convey trust. At the head of the leopard began to appear the images of Hui Nuan and a certain conversation you had with him. Approached and told Po that needed to talk to him alone as soon as possible and hugged his arm, he shrugged even without understanding the attitude of her friend. She did not hug like that, but it matters?

Mantis was in shoulder of primate, didn't understand anything and was getting changed.

- Ow, guys, what's that?! They wont tell me anything at all? No trust me, nobody likes me... - was interrupted by Monkey's finger in the middle of his face.

- Then you will know - whispered to the insect, but to no avail, went on like a spoiled child.

- I do not want then I want to know now. You do not trust me - turned to the opposite face of the monkey crossing their pincers. Monkey just snorted and shook his head.

Tigress, was in the left side with Viper, was looking at the landscape. Did not want to see that liar feline beside Po, glad you weren't looking. Unfortunately they were friends and therefore, she couldn't punch Song to fly to the great wall.

"In my mind would pretty funny," Tigress thought angrily.

Viper tried everything to calm her friend, at least managed to hold her there to not fight with anyone.

The landscape began to open the eyes of most warriors. A lovely place took the sight of all. For Po, was close to their memories of baby, but still, it was more beautiful. This place was more alive, so alive that he saw something that made him open his mouth, almost to fall. Her heart began to threaten to stop their functions.

Tigress was equal, if not worse. Didn't feel right to show anything and if it did, it would not be in front of everyone.

A few more minutes of waiting and finally, they landed and when Song was separated from Po by a fierce look of leader of the Furious Five. None of them believed what I was seeing.

- Various Pos? - Joked Mantis seeming confused and making laught his friends, less than Tigress, who was watching the place and the people panda with attention.

- Hello, Master Shifu, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior - a panda bowed in respect.

- Hello - the red panda returned the salute - we're ready to see their leader, Jing-Quo.

- Follow me. Some of our will unload the boat and take you to the home of our leader. You'll be staying there, we're in stirring up, making a new home for us - said while walking followed by warriors and Song. Po can't avoid making an expensive sad to hear this, but did not last long. What happened, happened, however painful it was.

- I understand. And thank you - Shifu replied.

- Oh, be careful with my backpack, my action figures are in there! - Po shouted to one of the pandas, who smiled in response. Everyone laughed attitude friend - what? - He asked confused.

Tigress gave a slight slap on the forehead by his attitude. "As it is dizzy! But I like", she thought leaving a smile appear without anyone realize, were busy looking at the other pandas. Already she frowned when he noticed some of the lovely female bears looking at the panda with smiles and she had to approaching him as they walked to stop them.

They arrived at a large house red and gold that seemed to have been built long time ago. It was a vigil post when the peacocks ruled and now, was the house of the leader panda.

Upon entering, they noticed that some pandas were trying to fix it and what drew the most attention was a panda, a major who had his back. Had a green mantle like to Shifu and Oogway.

- Lord Jing-Quo, they arrived.

The panda turned. His eyes widened when he found what he most wanted to see in your life and slowly approached the warriors.

- Welcome... warriors and... son.

* * *

**To who doesn't know:**  
**Erhu: Chinese violin.**  
**Pipa: Chinese stringed instrument.**

**What will happened to Hui Nuan has so much anger? Remember that I wrote "should be called the villain."**

**What do you think? Give me your opinion, then I'm out of creativity to questions hahaha *-***

**Answer to the comment Fallen Angel: You're right haha I hope you liked it.**

**I hope you enjoyed and, bye. o/**


	15. Father

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter of The True Home. I've tried caprichar in this chapter.**

**IN ITALICS is flashback. ****Sorry for the orthographic errors.**

**Answer to SteaTLHY Ninja: I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention when translating this chapter to english. I hope the writing is better now. My english is so bad?**

**Kung Fu Panda isn't mine, only OCs and plot. Good reading.**

* * *

- Welcome... warriors and... son - the panda smiled in front of everyone. He was with a green mantle similar to the Grand Master over his clothes. He played with his own hands while dedicated a suit smile and had tears in his eyes, only to the Dragon Warrior.

The panda felt his heart beat faster and stronger, suddenly recovered his reason for living, saw it with affection and more than that, was also proud. Proud of what his son became, knowing that the Dragon Warrior should be someone wise and good-hearted, had an idea of how was that one who he loved most.

With these words, all were shocked with their chins almost on the ground without understanding. Except Shifu and Shun. After all, how could? Po was the worst of them all, was in shock. Felt surprise and happiness to know that his real father is alive and didn't know how to act. Came the memory of that horrible day while his father stayed behind to him and his mother might escape... then, he managed to stop the wolves and still escape? Looks like it.

- W... what? - After a few seconds of silence, these were the only words that Po managed to articulate.

- I missed you, son - said the panda now sobbing and hugged Po, he was caught by surprise by the act of his supposed real father, but returned the hug and smiled.

Both couldn't believe what was happening and could not stop the tears running down freely. So were a good time, ignoring everyone's attention. In the faces of Viper, Tigress and Shifu, formed up a smile for the beautiful scene of father and son, but inside the red panda had something... a immense desire to have a moment so, the shame of don't being able to do the same for her daughter and couldn't for fear of rejection. He looked at her and saw her special look for the two pandas.

In exchange, Tigress was glad by Po and she was resigned. She knew she would never have again some affection from his father... I say, master. Only when he led her from the orphanage and since then, nothing and she ignored his attack the previous night. Wanted to believe it happened not because Shifu had paternal jealousy, but because they were on a mission and didn't want that his students were involved. "Well, he gave no reason for us to stay away, so... I think I'll try," she thought increasing more smile, something that was noticed by his master.

- Well, I think you already know my name - said the oldest panda releasing the hug and wiping away tears with the back of his paw - but anyway, I'm Jing-Quo, the clan leader.

- It's a pleasure to meet you personally, Jing-Quo - Shifu bowed in sign of respect.

In a few seconds, everyone imitated the master, including Po who managed just react that way, still thrilled and surprised.

- No need to reverence, much less you, my son - Po's father said, putting a paw on his shoulder to get his attention and he nodded.

Po open his mouth to ask, but his stomach was faster and growled loudly making everyone look at him. He blushed. Of anxious that was to speak with the such leader that had important things to say, was barely willing to eat in breakfast.

- I see you're hungry. Come to the dining room.

He wrapped his son's shoulders with his right arm and Po was led away. On the way to the dining room the pandas workers of Jing-Quo's house, or looked flabbergasted or with smiles. They were happy for their beloved leader had recovered her son who was his reason to continue living.

Arriving on the scene, the leader sat on the edge of the table with your son to your right. Beside Po, sat in order: Song, Monkey, Shun and Mantis (on the table). Ahead of him, sat Tigress that sometimes looked coldly at the leopard, beside her was her friend Viper and then Crane. At the other end, Master Shifu.

When they arrived, some bears hurried to bring food. Noodles, fresh tofu, tofu stuffed, chun juan, yang zhou chao fan, bamboo shoots, shari, fermented beans, among other savory delicacies and dessert, bean dumplings and moon dumplings. Was brought teas of various flavors. Began to eat in silence that was broken only by whispers and "so good" on the part of all newcomers.

- So your name is Po, right? - Asked timidly.

- Huh, yeah... before I be separate of you, I don't know what name you two gave me, but my father gave me that name and... - let the chopsticks and covered his own mouth. Hoped Jing-Quo ignore that part, but contrary to what everyone thought, he laughed.

- All right, son, no need to worry, I know you must have grown up with someone who has many values and honor to teach so much and make you be who you are - said with a little smile, but it noted the grief - and I and your mother dreamed of seeing their first steps, their first words... but let's leave that aside. Has passed. The important is that you was saved and today, you save everyone. And I wont change your name, because, again, are who you are.

Po smiled the words of his father, just like everyone, but he still had a little doubt.

- How did you know I was alive?

- Master Oogway.

- What?! - Everyone was surprised.

- I met Master Oogway some time before the prophecy of the Dragon Warrior be revealed, he traveled to the village behind the mountains, visited us after so many years... he was with us when we arrived. And he made regular visits every three years, taking advantage of passing through the mountains to reach the Great Wall and take their wisdom to those in need. In one of those moments I needed, was when he arrived...

FLASHBACK

_Coming in a valley between the mountains cold about a week after the tragedy, Jing-Quo asked to search by his son and no one refused. They found only the body of his wife in a state that shouldn't comment on, so he deduced that also lost his only child even he felt that he was still living. When there is no more danger for pandas, would seek again. Also had yet another reason to continue, which was to protect his people._

_He led the panda people and found in a lovely valley, peaceful and isolated where they could hide while Lord Shen still alive._

_A few days later, comes to new village, an old turtle asking for permission to spend a night, as was his way over there before the pandas appear and the leader allowed. Gave a room to him and invited him to dinner. During that time they talked, not very excitedly about what Oogway would do when he got close to the Great Wall and were avoiding entering the subject of recent events. The turtle realized that something was wrong with his new friend._

_A little later, after barely having touched his food, Jing-Quo went to the porch of the house and after a few seconds, Oogway followed him and found him sitting on the grass in front of their simple home. The turtle's face became sad and he crouched beside the panda._

_- You, my friend, lost someone by the whims of that banished prince?_

_- Yes - Jing sighed trying hard not to crumble as he did every night - yes I lost my son and my wife._

_- I am sorry, it was a great loss._

_- Has no reason to feel this way because it's already past. I still hope that my son is alive, but we're far from our old house, he stayed away for a long time, already tried while Lord Shen returned to the palace without finding any clue or trace of my son and we wont find him. China is too big..._

_Jing lowered his head trying to hide his face, the tears again descending on it. He was tired of crying, although the sudden changes are so recent. Wanted to be strong for those who were there with him._

_- Now I have to help those who depend on me, since that one who stayed behind and managed to stop the wolves to save the majority who are with me today, was me - added the panda._

_- Yes, a brave act, trying to defend your people, your friends and the family and move on, for them - Oogway smiled gently touching his shoulder, causing the panda looked at him and then continued - you know, not everything is as we want. In fact, it is like a river. Some are born from the same place but take different paths. We can throw stones, logs and thus impede its passage and force him to go the other way, but it will overflow before we can perceive and continue for where he should have go. But if we let it run its course, one day he would be reunited with the other river that came from the same source, and together reach the sea._

_Jing stopped crying and looked with admiration for the wise who was at his side, struggled to understand and believed he got. Time and fate would work together to reunite who was separated._

_Over time, the wise old man visited this village when should have go to towns and cities distant pass his wisdom to the warriors, be in a palace or MoGun. So, when he traveled, taught the pandas few strokes of struggle that might be useful and also the art of Tai Chi, so that they could exercise control over their chi and perhaps achieve inner peace, and maybe know the simple and beautiful wisdom that had Grand master of the famous Jade Palace._

FLASHBACK OFF

- His last visit was five months before the arrival of the Dragon Warrior and then I didn't know nothing about him anymore. There's a time, I was distressed and was meditating. I ended up in a beautiful place that looked like the village where we are today, but there were felines, pandas and other animals living in peace, and it was where I found Master Oogway next to a lake, there he showed me, you, saving the China, that I know, by the second time and again surviving - he smiled to his son.

Shifu was with a raised eyebrow and a paw on his chin. "Now I understand where would Master Oogway was, and I also know why," he thought smiling to himself.

- So you came looking for me?

- Yes, I was, you and your mother were, are and always will be the most precious things in my life and I never gave up to have you with me again. And now my dream has come true.

After lunch, Jing-Quo was to show each one your room.

* * *

Hui Nuan was in his cabin, he was lying, didn't want to raise.

In his paws, holding a painting. He was there wearing a tunic in red and gold with a bengal tigress wearing a red q'pao. She was holding a cub in her arms who wore green and gold and beside them, the brother of that adult tigress who was wearing a vest and blue slacks. Never forgot that your name was Yi Jie, and his brother was Yun. He chose the baby's name, Lin.

What he felt seeing the various paintings like this, was priceless, had no equal. It was a real whirlwind of feelings he could remember the happiness he had in his claws, the happiness of being a father and having someone who had chosen him to receive together this great gift that's build a family. He missed it, the brother of his wife annoying the couple and sounds that baby did, your baby.

What he felt for Akame was different than his wife. For both females he cried, but only one of them has dedicated her life to him, by shorter that time had being. Only one devoted true love to him.

Along with all this, the wrath and the image of your Yi Jie running away with her brother and her baby in the middle of a fire, Hui Nuan asked them to run for their lives. After that, no further news of any of the three and believed that they had been killed and hatred took hold of his heart.

"That... aah! Had to start using my idiot brother, had to believe that his peace plan would work!", he thought with tears in his eyes.

He sat on the bed and letting the paint, clenching his fists, full of rancor. He would continue to take revenge, finish what you started. He would never forgive those who he thought were to blame for the death of his daughter.

* * *

**All the dishes I have wrote (beyond what you already know) are typical of China.**

**Shari - seasoned rice.**  
**Chun Juan - spring roll.**  
**Yang Zhou Chao Fan - fried rice style Yang Zhou (cook in ancient China).**

**MoGun place (we speak "MoGuan"), which trains the sacred art of kung fu.**

**Names:**  
**Yi Jie: happy and pure.**  
**Yun: clouds.**  
**Lin: beautiful jade.**

**I exaggerate? You can say haha let me know what you think of the chapter, of the fic in general.**

**I hope you enjoyed and see you later. o/**


	16. Love Healing, Love Unites

**Hello, how are you? I hope you're fine. Thanks for following the history and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I think someone will love this chapter haha the title has more to do with the flashback in the middle of the chapter.**

**Sorry for delay, and sorry the spelling errors. Kung Fu Panda is not mine, only OCs and plot.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

In a hallway of what the house of the pandas' emperor, the kung fu master, Song and Shun entered guided by Jing-Quo. This hallway was in funds, behind the dining room.

"How strange being away from home", or "how long we stay?", were some of the thoughts that went through the mind of the six warriors.

As they walked, Jing found a friend and his daughter.

Both only shook hands quickly because the panda seemed rushed and realized how his daughter looked at Po. The same goes for warriors, especially Tigress containing a growl. Po couldn't hide his annoying nervousness was present.

There were the rooms, each would have their own as in the palace as the rooms of the house were well distributed. Everyone stayed in the usual disposition, except for Po choose the room beside to Tigress', didn't want Dishi very close to her.

Tigress was surprised, without demonstrating, not imagine why chose a different room to sleep, but shrugged, once Song's room would not be next to his.

Everyone was wary of entering the rooms so the leader decided to get them to pass security.

- Well, I hope that these rooms are comfortable. Anything else you want, ask me or one of the workers here, I won't let nobody need anything, especially you, son - Jing-Quo said with a friendly smile. Everybody just nodded with the same smile.

- Students, pay attention - Shifu said in front them - will accommodate yourselves, so you can help pandas reconstruct their homes...

- That's not necessary - interrupted the oldest panda - that almost done, let them walk in Gongmen.

Shifu was in a pensive pose and didn't know if it would be a good idea now, but it may be necessary to break their minds to be relaxed before the battle against Hui Nuan.

- Ah, okay. They can have the day off, but just ask you let me know if you're going out to dinner and to return before bedtime - Shifu seemed more like a father when instructs his son to go out alone for the first time, than master of the seven warriors.

- Yes, master - said in unison.

- And there'll be a party tonight in honor of you, especially to my son. So going to know the place and people and feel much more comfortable. Here, have a home.

Everyone smiled, even Shifu. The leader panda satisfied, came out of the hallway, the warriors entered everyone in your room to accomodate and then exit.

Finaly undo his backpack, Po heard someone knock on the door and answered it. It was Song.

- Po, I need to talk to you and can't take more - said in a tone that bothered the poor panda.

- Sure, Song. Join.

She came in and sat on the edge of the bed, Po looked mimicked and expecting him to say something.

- What I mean is... I'm afraid.

- What are you afraid of?

- Of all that is happening, being away from home... Don't you feel that way?

- Of course, I wanted to help my dad in the kitchen, or take time to visit him, but now it's complicated. I've two dads, one of them doesn't cook, so I know... It's early, but don't know how I'll tell my dad about the other dad.

- Your situation is complicated. Would you stay here with Jing-Quo?

- I think not, because I'm the Dragon Warrior, I live in the Jade Palace and I've to protect the valley. Don't think there as I stay here, same as I wanted. And another thing that keeps me there - to say the last words opened a tender smile.

- I understand - Song said with mock sympathy.

- And... ah, what you mean?

- Ah, it's about Dishi.

- Did he something for you?

- No, not me. But he's a liar, isn't here to save his mother. He wants to take you down, take everything and there, will take over China.

- Where did you get that? - Po asked confused.

Said everything to Po. All that said Hui Nuan, even the parts that Hui said the pandas had taken his only daughter from his arms.

- Impossible.

- That's what I knew - suddenly, Song remembered to playing some words that Hui Nuan said that could convince - Did you noticed Dishi acting weird lately?

The panda's eyes roamed the room, he hesitate to answer, even though she would be telling the truth about everything? He couldn't imagine that his other dad, who knew recently, had something to do with death and pain of a father, even had suffered for thirty years for the same reason.

Didn't know if believed in his friend, if talked to his dad, or speaks with Dishi to try to clear things up, because this tiger was crossing the limit line in recent days.

- Well, anything else?

- That was it - said sorry to see his expression, didn't want to see him suffer and felt anguish was born in her chest - don't be so, please. I guess it's hard to hear a thing so, but I don't want to see you suffer later. I care about you.

Before getting up, taking advantage of Po was inert, kissed him on the right corner of the lips, aggravating his confusion. Song left, closing the door behind her to go to room.

Upon entering, she locked up and sat on the bed, thinking. She wasn't sure what was doing, basically, felt that something told her to be careful, but unheeding to that, threw up himself on the bed. She wanted to stay there, lying recovering lost sleep chasing the warriors, but kept her thoughts.

"Now, she can't be that tiger that Hui Nuan told me... well, by Po's face, Dishi already in trouble for what did. Well, then it's wait and see what's in the scroll of that brat."

She had all a planning to make sure who really belonged the legendary scroll. And even without feeling great with this kind of thing, would make to help her new friend and Po.

The Panda finished his chores and wanted to go out to get distracted and meditate on what Song said. On way, he met Monkey, Crane and Mantis watching something, and containing laughter. He arrived there at the end of a scene that didn't please him one bit.

* * *

Sometime before...

After pack up, Viper came out of room into the great hall and found Dishi walking slowly in the same direction and overtook him.

- Hi.

- Oh, hi, Viper - returned the greeting a little surprised, she withdrew from his thoughts.

- I usually take time to ask something, but, can I take a question? - Ask her, following the path with him.

- Of course - answered without understanding where the reptile wanted getting at.

- Why are you acting like this? I mean, tormenting Po and Tigress.

- What are you talking ab...

- Don't think I was born yesterday - she interrupted, grabbed his leg with the tail to stop walking and can't escape - you know what I'm talking about, including Tigress told me that you were the first to know what she feels.

- What, are you jealous because didn't knew first? - He smiled cynically to change the subject.

- Don't take it to the other side, I'm her friend, not mom... but even so, I care about her happiness and if by any chance try to stop it again, sure you'll regret this idea.

Viper released him with a menacing look and a hiss that made a chill run down the spine of the prince. Of course it would be she who would regret, surely, would be Tigres first, later Po. For calmer she was certainly not going to let that tiger half bowl interfere with the happiness of those who love. She slid satisfied with the face of astonishment Dishi and moves away, can't contain a giggle. "I think I'm spending too much time with the Tigress," she thought, amused.

Dishi remained in place in that state, looking for the end of the hall from which the snake disappeared. What was that? She knows everything, but had to threaten? I was just going after what he wanted. Is that wrong?

A few steps behind and pulled him out of this shock, he turned to who wanted to see.

* * *

The Hui's boat was already in dock. Would remain there until have news about the plan. Everything was thought out carefully, regardless of who were the warrior predestined to defeat him. Don't know if it was his nephew, and didn't care who he was. Would try to bring it to your side to ease his revenge and if deny, would end everything and everyone that this warrior loved in life.

Regarded the conquest of China as a game, as more a piece to it that no one interfere in the end that would give the pandas.

"Thanks to that idiot Jing-Quo and his protected, now I'm alone, completly alone", emanated anger at eyes every time the memories invaded his mind. "I know they'll try to prevent me to kill him, then I'll destroy all those bears."

Remembered the day that Lin was removed from his arms. Had only a week old, but it was a very active and strong feline, being an only cub.

FLASHBACK ON

_She was in a crib with white duvets and pillows, just a few details in pink. Hui Nuan couldn't stop looking the little girl, was a mixture of parents. Had the same marks of dad on the forehead and mom's eyes, that different color. Although newborn when seemed annoyed or irritated, had a deep look that could reach intimidating if it weren't just a baby._

_Lin stretched the little arms to father and he couldn't deny pick her up. With a sweet smile, the same of his daughter, held tightly and securely as she played with her whiskers._

_- What a scene so beautiful - a strong female voice startled him, but without neglecting the baby she was carrying._

_He turned to face the owner of the voice he easily recognized, saw her leaning against a doorframe with arms crossed over chest, and a loving look. Hui opened mouth almost drooling to see his wife there in the red kimono with golden details that liked so much. Was ready for the leaders' reunion that night. Zhen De was returning home, took time to resolve some issues and then left to Hui go help disorganized brother again._

_The beautiful tigress slowly approached the two loves of her life and when close enough, stroked the baby's face that smiled at mom. After dedicated a light kiss to her beloved husband._

_- Yi, don't scare me like that. I could have dropped our daughter - countered in a playful tone._

_- I know you wouldn't let dropped, I trust you._

_He smiled. At the bottom he loved her, even though it would cost to admit and face that Akame was just a passion, distraction, or something. Whatever it is, with Yi Jie around, he no longer had eyes for another one._

_After making Lin sleep at all costs because didn't kept up quiet one minute, put her in the crib and gave a loving goodnight kiss, each on one side of the face of the cub. Then Yi noticed that Lin held the kimono and let go of her grip being careful not to wake her, being amazed by her strength._

_- How much energy, no? - Hui said still looking the little tigress._

_- Don't know where she get it all._

_- Do you not know? Really? Maybe on your side of the family because you have an energy, do five things at once when my brother and I couldn't make one right._

_- It's because don't pay attention - a tone of feigned outrage - and that her strength? It's yours, my little girl almost rips my kimono._

_- If that happened, would be okay, I would give you more - approached her, holding her by her waist._

_- I don't care anymore. You already gave me the best gift I could ever want and I'll protect you forever - both looked Lin, sleeping so serene._

_They held each other by paws and left the room in silence, to find the leader of the pandas, who today is nothing else._

FLASHBACK OFF

A soldier entered his room after knocking.

- Lord, what do we do now?

- We are where it?

- We're about three days walking from the Jade Palace, but I believe by the plans, at this time there are no warriors. The prince wouldn't alone.

- Well, just in case, send twenty soldiers there and see if there are. Look for the Dragon Warrior and if there's any tiger. If not, only claim the place in my name and let some guards there to watch these people. Thus, more a piece of China will be mine.

- Lord, some time ago, were arrested three of our best soldiers and informants, I know they are still in the dungeons of the palace being watched by students and rhinos left by one of the masters that evaluates the performance of kung fu's teaching.

Hui looked thoughtful for your soldier and raised, stopped in front of him, placing a paw on his shoulder.

- Rescue them, they should know something about the prophecy or even on the masters of the place. Besides that I commanded, scour everything and bring me information about it.

The tiger just nodded with a grin and went to warn the others.

Those chosen would to leave that night. Astounded the guards and palace workers as well as citizens of the valley.

- There's something that brings us victory, we can't let escape any detail - ordered the tiger to the other twenty soldiers selected for it to scan and take the Valley of Peace.

* * *

In the hallway where Dishi was, someone was coming near, without expression, as before they met, didn't seem to be the same feline who was spending more time lately.

- What?

- Nothing, Tigress - bothered with the dry form of treatment - only you're treating me badly.

- You searched it. I do not know what's wrong. After I tell you all I feel, you try things that shouldn't several times and later came up with Shifu, just that moment?

- Tigress, I don't want do you go through it... I just... - tried to explain but was cut off by the feline, she finished speaking.

- As much as I'm scared, I wanted to know what was going to happen, whether it's not just a game and if I'm not just a toy, since he knows I have dedicated my life to kung fu - its tone voice was becoming louder and full of rage.

She continued playing in tiger face what he did wrong, not noticing that they were spied upon by the other three furious hidden in one corner of the hallways. They whispered taking advantage of the high tone of voice than felines used to their voices continue covert.

- Hu hu! Dishi's dead - Monkey said holding the laughter.

- That I want to see - said Mantis.

- But what she meant by "that moment"? - Asked Crne. With that, the three looked at each other with growing smiles on their faces.

- Oh, I think something was going on that no one wanted to tell us - said the insect with a mocking tone and Crane nodded. Monkey said nothing, he knew but did not tell anyone else to avoid be caught by making jokes.

- Hey, guys, what's going on? - Po asked with a smile.

The three were scared and contained screams. When realized be the panda there, relaxed.

- Oh, look at yourself - Monkey replied pointing to the hallway.

Po put his head enough to look and the scene didn't please him. The smile that brought was turning into a grimace of anger. But it intimidating? In the case of Po, no, and it still tore laughter from your friends.

- Are you jealous...? HA, hilarious! - Mantis said between laughs.

- Sh! I want to hear what's going on - Po wanted to change the subject, trying to ignore that his face was red, and probably, hot.

- That ugly, Po, you hear...

- Sh! - The panda, the bird and primate sent the insect to shut up and he just crossed tweezers and rolled his eyes. Would respond poorly to them, but decided to listen too.

-... after I tell you all I feel, you should not try things several times and I still come up with Shifu, just that moment - added again - you're an idiot who wants me to suffer. Do nothing else, get out of my way! - Tigress raised his voice, making it more menacing than he could.

- Tigress, I love you! - He answered the way he could, just came out.

- As a friend or parent, I know, but don't need to worry about me, I can care myself.

Inside Tigress begged for it to be so, but I was given the direct that they wouldn't be anything more. Never thought to hear it, much less who she only wanted as a friend. Maybe if she wasn't in love, who knows could give a chance, but it was too late.

To Dishi, it was now or never. Then pulled Tigress for himself with intention was to steal a kiss. Barely hold her because almost immediately, Tigress gave him the deserved. A punch that spun and lost his balance, falling on his back.

- What are you doing? Who said you could give me a hug, I'm still mad at you - she roared.

Was inevitable to hear laughter Monkey, Crane and Mantis, only that soon quieted to hear a growl of Po and they turned slowly to his friend, who didn't even blink and had on his face, pure rage.

Dishi and Tigress looked at where the other four friends, both surprised. None of them noticed.

The prince quickly got up and ran on four paws. He needed to think, think in that conversation that had with Song. He should accept the treaty more than suspicious? That is what would decide, and every minute, his decision was more assertive. Anger took care.

Tigress ignored the tiger's growl and ran to the bird, the primate and insect rushed in order to save their skins and bones. The only thing that remained was the panda, face more upset the world looking at the ground. I did not know exactly what he felt, did not want to get angry with his student, but really hated what he saw.

"I can't be unfair to him during practice, can't mix things. Ah! Why did this have to happen? Why am I only this fat panda and silly? Did she not even want or just got scared by that?", unwittingly shed a tear. Even after the excitement of some time ago with the reunion with his father, could still cry.

Was drawn from his thoughts by a orange and black pelage and a pair of amber eyes ahead.

Both are looking at, without expressing anything. Took chin of the panda for him to look her. Took tje paw of Po's face and closer to him, didn't care that his friends spied the great hall, then would solve. Up because maybe they did not see what happened right then, were far enough.

"Thankfully, the hallway is long", Tigress thought laughing inside. Smiled at Po, in the most natural and sweet as she could. Was really happy with the situation. No more excuses as saying he would never love her.

Meanwhile the panda was like a few minutes, his face on fire and certainly a pure red. This surprised by the behavior of the feline. Swallowed.

At the beginning of the hall, three warriors waited and watched the scene intently trying, again, trying to see exactly what happened.

- Ahh, I'm not seeing anything - said Crane uselessly craning his neck to hear, without realizing that it was noticed.

- Not me with these feathers in my face - complained Monkey pushing away one of the wings of his face - Mantis goes around to hear or see, whatever.

- Me?! Are you crazy?! She'll hear me coming.

- How are you so sure? - Asked the primate trying to look at the bug that was in the hat of the bird.

- Because she looked at us at least ten times.

All them acquired expressions of astonishment, only still followed there between bets that Po would take kicks and punches, or have arm twisted.

Returning to the bottom of that challway, the panda just looked at the feline ahead without saying a word.

- Po, finishes to say...

- What? - He asked nervously without taking his eyes from hers.

- What are you going to say before the Master Shifu and Dishi appear.

Po closed his eyes and took a deep breath to open them when Tigress said the name of his pupil. Did not want to feel angry, in fact, was jealous and wanted do nothing against tiger. Tigress just let out a slight chuckle.

- So, you, I wanted to tell you... - looked for all sides to ensure that it would not be interrupted again and took a deep breath to calm your nerves and heart that almost made him faint - you... know, not... I didn't tell you, how could you know? Ah... I, I love you Tigress.

That last part came out almost in a whisper, but fortunately she heard. She held a laugh to see the panda hiding among themselves paws and arms with eyes closed and stay balanced on one foot, expecting a blow that never came.

To his surprise, felt something taking his arms down, as gently as could. He opened his eyes and was Tigress.

"She's closer than I remembered," he thought. So he "relaxed", it was her turn take a deep breath. She opened mouth a few times, without saying anything.

- All right, it doesn't matter that doesn't feel the same... I'm not good enough - lowered his head - Ouch! And why is that? - He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

- For say such bullshit - she replied with angry expression, the punch he gave his shoulder was deserved for thinking such a thing yourself - who said I don't feel the same?

Unconsciously he smiled as big as her and given time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she crossed her own neck of the panda.

"Worth it so much hope for her", Po thought as he closed his eyes. He no longer thought of more things, being so with her.

"Now no more hurt matters", Tigress thought as closing the eyes, leaving aside the hurts and sorrows, just like him.

No interruptions this time, they approached slowly until they stop against their foreheads of each other and their lips touched lightly. This made both of whom felt they could be away from the valley, away from many things they knew, but everything would be fine if the other were there.

* * *

**What Song has told to Dishi? Like the other warriors going na react to what he had just witnessed (if able to see that kiss)?**

**READ HERE: for those who do not like histórias TixPo, I have intentions to write another where both have only friendship.**

**I hope you enjoyed and what they liked the Nuan Hui flashback? It's good for you to understand your feelings. Tell me what you think, honestly...**

**Bye. o/**


End file.
